Blades of Fate
by Strata-Assassin
Summary: Abandoned. Still deciding on rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was another stormy day in the month of March. Kenny stared out his window, his elbows holding up his head as he gazed outside. "Looks like no beyblading today," he muttered, turning away from the horrible sight to go sit on his bed. Kenny was a boy on the short side with brown hair and blue-rimmed glasses on his forehead. He wore his normal white shirt, red vest, green tie, and his green shorts. He sighed sadly as he picked up his laptop, opening it up to begin typing.

"Hello Chief," a voiced yawned from inside the computer.

"Morning Dizzy, if it is a good morning," the boy sighed once more and opened his "BladeBreakers" files.

"Bad day?" The computer asked.

The Chief stopped his typing and analyzing to answer; "It's raining outside and most likely the guys won't-"

"Chief!" Someone shouted form down below.

Kenny knew who it was at once and blinked. "Well I guess Tyson doesn't mind the rain."

"I guess not," Dizzy replied with a half-hearted laugh.

Almost at the same time that Dizzy muttered her reply, the door flew open. "Ah, it's the terrible lake monster!" Dizzy shouted mockingly.

"Oh, be quiet Dizzy," the boy replied, dripping from head to toe with water let alone mud. This boy stood to be a little higher than Kenny. He had blackish-blue color hair and brown eyes, wearing his traditional red and blue baseball cap, red jacket over a yellow shirt, and grayish slacks.

"Don't you wear a coat?" Kenny asked, removing his attention from his laptop to acknowledge the BladeBreaker.

"Enough about that, you have to follow me quick!" Tyson bellowed, quickly walking over to Kenny and taking his arm, dripping water all over his room as well.

"Hey! What are you doing! You're dirtying up my room and what is it that you are so anxious for me to see?"

Tyson didn't respond, pulling Kenny down the stairs, but lucky for the Chief, he stopped at the back door so he could get changed for the weather. "Come on, come on, come on!" Tyson chanted, running in place to prove his point.

"Hold your horses," Dizzy retorted, "You're lucky I'm stuck in here or I would give you a piece of my mind! You nearly destroyed my hard drive!"

"Oh pipe down, Dizzy," was all Kenny said before he closed the computer and placed it safely under his arm. "Mom, I'm going out for a while!"

"But Kenny it's-" Her answer was interrupted by the slamming of the door. "Raining outside…"

§§

Tyson and Kenny ran down the street and headed towards the park. "Now can you tell me what's going on?" The Chief requested of him, trying to keep up with his well-fit friend.

"Oh Kenny you should have been there! It was awesome! There were these two girls over here and-" He stopped, having reached the place where they were, but the girls were gone.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kenny inquired, not the least bit amused.

"No, Kenny you have to believe me! There were these two girls blading- it was the weirdest thing."

"Since when were girl bladers not common…?" Kenny asked dryly.

"Hey, Chief, hear me out! There were these two girls blading right here, but no rain was touching them, it was as if there was a barrier of some sort surrounding them."

"Well unlike them the rain is certainly hitting us," Kenny retorted, making sure Dizzy was staying dry.

"Fine let's find shelter before I finish my story." Kenny nodded at his suggestion and pointed over to a small alcove under a bridge.

The boys were safely underneath before Kenny let him continue, shaking out his hair and sending water droplets everywhere.

"Not only was the rain not touching them, but it seemed as if yellow light was resonating off of them as well. I took a step closer to see their blades, but all I could hear was the sound of them. It was as if their blades were invisible!"

Kenny took a moment to absorb the information; "Sounds to me like you were just having a dream."

"Chief!" Tyson bellowed, his anger rising.

"Relax, Tyson I was just joking." The blader didn't look convinced, but Kenny didn't mind. "Well whomever you saw they are definitely gone now."

Tyson sighed, knowing he was right. The rain had stopped outside and the sun was now trying to poke through the clouds. "Well let's head back," Kenny suggested and Tyson could only agree.

"So that's one of them is it?" Asked a female who was watching them on the bridge from above. She wore a cloak about her shoulders and had red-brown hair that went to about just below her shoulders, with icy blue eyes.

"So it would seem," replied the female next to her, leaning on the railing with her back to the two down below, but she knew who they were. She too had red hair, hers more of a bronze, which went to her shoulders, and forest green eyes. "C'mon, let's get outta here." She walked off without another thought, her cloak swaying in the wind.

The other female watched her for a few seconds then turned back to see the boys disappear out of her sight. "We'll meet again," she stated before following after her comrade.

§§

"Ah, man I can't believe you missed it. It was the coolest thing!" Tyson rambled, now at his own house and sitting on the wooden floor. Four more people were added to Kenny and Tyson's two, all sitting in a small circle in the center of the room.

"First you said it was weird and now you're saying it was cool?" A girl, the same age as Tyson, stated. She went by the name of Hillary and had brown hair with reddish-brown eyes. She wore a pink shirt with a white skirt.

"Well it's hard to explain it. It was cool and weird at the same time," Tyson replied, his thoughts still clouded with the images.

"Have any of you seen them or heard of them?" Kenny asked, figuring one of them should know.

A boy across the way from Kenny, going by the name of Max, and sitting next to Tyson spoke up first. He had blonde hair and wore a blue shirt with a star on the front, with blue shorts to match his blue eyes. "Sorry, Chief. Never heard of 'em."

"Have either of you?" Kenny turned to the other two, positioned next to him.

Neither of them spoke for a while, only giving each other a quick glance. "Well, there isn't enough information that Tyson gave us to really know for sure," One of them finally spoke up. He went by the name of Rei and had blackish hair, which had the back of it rolled up in some fabric and flowing down to about his knees, and brown eyes. He wore a long white, short-sleeved, Chinese shirt, which went down to his knees and had slits up the side that stopped at his waist. The garment was outlined in yellow and had a red belt. The back of the long shirt held the yin-yang sign. He wore black gloves, with the fingers and thumbs cut off, also carrying the same symbol, as well as the strip of cloth that went across his forehead and tied off in the back.

The other, named Kai, only nodded in response, remaining the mysterious one that he was. Kai wore grey slacks and a blue muscle shirt with a long white scarf tied about his neck. He had grey eyes and had blue-grey hair. Across both his cheeks were some tattoo-like marks, taking the form of two light blue streaks.

"Well it was hard to see them okay!" Tyson replied before slipping off back into his thoughts.

"So that means you guys may have an idea of who they are?" Hillary asked immediately ignoring Tyson's outburst. Rei only shrugged and the others sighed.

"Hey what's up, dudes?"

Tyson jerked out of his daydreaming when his grandpa burst into the room. "Grandpa! Can't you see were busy?" he said annoyingly.

His grandpa only smiled, tapping his wooden sword across his blue shirt. "Well I just wanted to tell ya that you have some visitors."

"Visitors?" Max echoed and looked at the others. "What did they look like, Grandpa?"

"Couldn't tell ya, homies. Looked like two ghouls if you ask me. They just said they wished to speak to ya." With that said he left the room without another word.

Kenny looked at the others. "Well?"

No one had a reply, so everyone just got to his or her feet and walked to the front gate. "Hello?" Tyson asked loudly, coming to the area, but no one was there. "Hello!" He yelled again, but still no one showed. "This isn't the time for jokes, Grandpa…" he grumbled.

"So these are the famous BladeBreakers? The World Champs?" The person snorted. "I'm not impressed."

"Say what?" Tyson replied angrily, Kenny having to hold him in check before he took off.

"Who's there?" Max asked, looking around but again seeing no one.

"Show yourself!" Kai spoke up, getting annoyed at this game.

"Ah, but we are visible. I guess you just aren't looking hard enough." This person was different from the first, as they could tell by the voice.

"Behind us!" Rei stated loudly, causing everyone to turn around rapidly. At first they didn't see anyone, but that changed when they averted their gaze to the roof of Tyson's house. There were two cloaked figures standing on the tiles, arms folded across their chest and hoods on their heads, making it hard to see who they were.

"Ah, so you finally found us," the first female who spoke retorted, her forest green eyes burning into theirs.

"I guess we should be impressed," the other mused.

"Who are you?" Hillary asked boldly, though it came out much quieter than she intended.

"Our names are of no essence here," one girl replied, her icy blue eyes falling for a moment on Hillary before both of them jumped off the roof and landed easily in front of the company. They removed their hoods; revealing their red hair and piercing eyes.

Everyone hesitated for a second, but Kai was the only one who didn't seem impressed. "Actually your name is needed, considering the fact that you came to us at our home," he said calmly.

The girls had to agree and turned to each other, shrugging. "Very well then if you must know," spoke up the forest green-eyed female. "I go by the name of Amara."

"And I by Michelle," the other female stated calmly.

"Well that's a start…" muttered Tyson.

"Grandpa said that you wished to speak with us?" Hillary asked.

"Well someone was eavesdropping on us yesterday so we decided to follow and he led us here." Amara stated casually, her hand resting on her hip.

"So is this who you were talking about, Tyson?" Rei asked.

Tyson shrugged, "Like I told you before, I couldn't see their faces or anything."

"Well we know it was you." Michelle said and they both brushed pass the BladeBreakers, taking their leave. "We were just trying to see if you were worth our time, but apparently not."

Tyson almost tackled them then and there, if it wasn't for a few friends holding him back. "Why you-"

"Hmpf, apparently you were right, Michelle. He can't take verbal abuse," Amara remarked dryly.

"Apparently not," Michelle agreed. With that said they took their leave, turning the corner.

The others let go of Tyson and he took off after them. "You can't just walk outta here an-" He stopped and blinked. "They're gone."

§§

"So where they who you thought they were, Kai?" Kenny asked, trying to find some information about them with Dizzy.

"Sorry Chief, but there's nothing," Dizzy responded, but Kenny's attention now turned to Kai.

"No," Kai said simply, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest.

Everyone just sighed and sat quietly before Max broke the silence. "Well there's no use fussing over them now. We have to worry about the tournament tomorrow."

"Isn't it just a local tourney?" Hillary asked, sitting carefully on the floor.

"Yes, but we're invited as honorary guests," Rei responded, sitting Indian style next to Kenny.

"Yes, Mr. Dickinson asked us to participate in the final round. Well, one of you to actually blade while the rest sit and watch I'm afraid," Kenny said remorsefully, closing Dizzy for a little bit.

Tyson, having been silent for most of the morning, immediately let out his opinion. "Did someone say beyblading? Hehe I can do that!" The other BladeBreakers exchanged glances once Tyson jumped to his feet with a giant grin on his face. All of them knew Tyson was going to pronounce himself the blader, so none of them suggested otherwise.

§§

Tyson's happy mood proceeded into the afternoon, despite the troubling appearance by the two girls yesterday, which seemed to be on everyone's mind at the moment.

"Slow down Tyson!" Hillary shouted from behind him, a slight sign of annoyance in her tone.

"Relax Hillary. You know I get excited when it comes to beyblading." Tyson turned for that split second before returning his attention to the road to the tournament. Unlike yesterday, this day was nice and sunny, only a few clouds lingering in the sky, and the temperature was bearable with only a slight breeze.

Max walked a few steps behind Tyson, his hands behind his head and looking about, taking in the familiar sights with glee. Kenny walked steadily beside the flaring Hillary. Her facial expression clearly showing that she was still upset over Tyson. Dizzy was busy continuing her search, though she knew that they weren't going to find anything. She kept her thoughts to herself, however, being a good computer. Rei and Kai were the last among the group, lingering behind and remaining quiet.

"You're not going to find anything," remarked a voice, causing everyone to jump out of his or her thoughts and glance around. They all turned their heads to the right and looked down the hill into the passing river below. Amara and Michelle were sitting comfortably on a boulder sticking a few feet out of the water.

"You two again?" Max muttered aloud.

"Are you following us?" Tyson asked, a scowl taking the place of his ever-present smile.

"Are you on your way to the tournament?" Michelle asked, rising slightly to her feet, keeping her balance on the small structure.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Hillary crossed her arms over her chest and placed all her weight on one foot, tapping the other out of annoyance.

"Good," was all Amara said before both of them jumped from the bolder and on to the shore, walking up the hill to meet them. "Then would you mind if we accompanied you?"

The BladeBreakers just blinked, turning to each other as if looking for an answer. "If you really want to," Kai spoke up and the others seemingly agreed.

A long silence passed between them as they continued down the road. Amara and Michelle took Kai and Rei's place in the back, making sure to stay a reasonable distance away as not to make them too uncomfortable. Neither Amara nor Michelle had her hood up, exposing her face to the sunshine and breeze, though the rest of her body remained hidden under the cloak.

None of them knew what to make of the sudden request to join them, but they didn't have any time to dwell on it or ask, having reached the stadium.

"Alright!" Tyson exclaimed, his excitement coming back in a rush. The others couldn't help but smile a little bit at the welcoming sight, even Kai managed to suppress a slight smirk.

"Well this is where we leave you," Michelle said, bowing slightly as a form of respect before walking off.

"We'll meet again," Amara assured them before bowing as well, her hair flowing over the front of her face then followed after Michelle.

They watched them until they disappeared into the noisy crowd. "Black Wings! You were supposed to be here hours ago!" Someone shouted, but they didn't think anything of it.

"Strange duo," Rei commented quietly and the others had to agree.

"Tyson! Max!" an elderly man called as he waved to them. This man wore a suit and dress pants, both grey with a blue tie. He was bald with glasses adorning his nose and a small, grey mustache across his lips. He walked over to them, leaning somewhat on a cane as he did so. "I'm glad you all could make it."

"Glad to be here, Mr. D.!" Tyson remarked laughing.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Dickinson," Max said politely.

"And it's always a pleasure to see you too Max." A smile appeared on the man's face as he turned and led them into the stadium and to their seats at the judging table, near the beyblading dish.

The dish was about the size of a small child's swimming pool, which was embedded into a platform on the stadium floor.

"So Mr. D., what have we missed?" Tyson asked once they all sat down, taking the seat next to Mr. Dickinson.

"Well you came just in time to see the semi-finals. If we wouldn't have been delayed you may have missed the whole thing." Mr. Dickinson responded.

"Why were you delayed?" Hillary asked, sitting on Tyson's left.

"Well one of our semi-finalists disappeared. We were going to disqualify them right away, but then we had some electrical troubles, so that gave them a little more time. Actually I've heard they've returned so it shouldn't be long until we're on our way again."

"Them?" Tyson noted.

"Yes, Tyson, them. This tournament is like your last World Championship. There are teams made up of two people."

"Oh, that makes sense. It seems as if more and more tournaments are adopting this kind of teaming," Kenny pointed out, opening Dizzy once again.

"I wonder which teams are in the semi-finals?" Rei thought aloud.

"Well, let's see. We have two returning teams, the Sabres and the Commodores. The other two teams are relatively new, but they've been taking the tournament by storm. I believe they go by the names of the Tyrants and the Black Wings." Someone tapped Mr. Dickinson on the shoulder, having him shift his attention away from the group.

"Well this should be interesting then!" Tyson said laughing.

"Hey, since Mr. Dickinson said that the teams were made from two people, doesn't that mean we should have two people as well?" Max pointed out, his eyes roaming from one BladeBeaker to the other.

"I'll take that spot," Kai spoke up, having been silent for a while. Everyone looked at him, eyes wide with shock. "What?" He asked after a short silence.

"Oh, nothing, Kai," Kenny spoke up for them.

"I am sorry for the delay. We are finally able to start up the semifinals!" Mr. Dickinson reported on the loud speaker, causing everyone to jump. The stands roared with eager fans. The boys were so busy talking amongst themselves that they didn't notice.

"Alright! Players to your mark!" The DJ announcer took his place next to the Beyblading dish, his bandana on his head and his black and blue outfit showing his stature. "Our first match is between the Tyrants and the Commodores. Over on the Tyrants team in the black shirt and khakis is Race! His opponent in the red soldier uniform, taking the first match for the Commodores, is Grez!" The stands roared with life as Grez waved his hand in a cheerful hello. Race said nothing, smirking as he walked up to the dish. His team member said nothing to him, remaining silent, but keened upon the event.

"Players ready? 3...2...1..." The DJ began.

"Let it rip!" Grez and Race said at the same time, launching their blades into the dish.

"So far no contact, but by the looks of it that's going to change real soon," the DJ reported, his microphone to his mouth, capturing every moment of every movement.

Race kept his cocky smile curled on his lips, ordering his blade to attack fiercely. Grez snorted, "You think I am that daft?" He asked, his blade dodging the attack easily.

"Yes, I do," Race replied calmly. Grez had no idea what he was talking about so he returned his attention to the battle. As if a bomb exploded in his blade, Grez's Beyblade shattered, leaving nothing. Grez gasped and fell to his knees saying "No," repeatedly. His teammate had to pull him to his feet and walk him over to the side.

Race smirked, his blade spinning making one victory lap before spinning out of the dish and into his waiting hand. He turned and walked over to his companion, nodding to him, before his comrade walked up to the dish.

"And the first match goes to Race of the Tyrants!" The DJ said, a slight delay on his part, but the rest of the crowd seemed stunned.

"H-he disintegrated it!" Max exclaimed, being the first one of the BladeBreakers to speak up. The others nodded, but said nothing. Kai was not fazed, however, he only watched Race carefully.

"Our next match is between Ryder of the Tyrants and Perez of the Commodores!" The crowd cheered again, but Perez did not wave as his partner did. "You'll pay dearly for that defeat."

"We'll see," Ryder replied calmly, readying himself for the upcoming battle.

"3...2...1... Let it rip!" Everyone shouted, the blades launching into the dish at great speeds.

"Perez is on the move!" The DJ announced. Perez's blade sped towards Ryder's, allowing it to evade and spin a tight turn, heading straight back for him at rapid speed. Normally that attack would have been flawless, if Ryder hadn't been expecting it.

"You're too easy to predict," Ryder said with a slight sigh. "Hopefully there is a better team than you in the finals."

That sparked Perez's anger, sending him into a wild frenzy of fierce attacks.

"He's done," Rei said calmly from the sidelines, his teammates agreeing solemnly.

Just as Rei predicted, Perez's blade shattered into a million shards of Beyblade. He fell to his knees, slamming his fist into the ground. Grez, who just regained his bearings, went to his brother and helped him up. Both of them walked down the short flight of stairs and out of the stadium to the locker room.

Ryder showed the first sign of emotion and smirked, turning to his partner and both of them taking their leave.

"And the Tyrants advance to the finals! The next battle is between the mysterious Black Wings and our very own Sabres!" The DJ announced, sending the crowd into a furry of cheers.

The Sabres appeared first, walking confidently out to the platform, waving their hands in a cheerful hello. "I heard they're excellent!" remarked a boy in the front row behind Tyson and the others. "Yeah, they whizzed through the tournament like it was nothing!"

"Is that so…" Max thought, overhearing the conversation.

"Well we have two Sabres, but… where are the Black Wings?" The crowd looked around, whispering amongst themselves.

"Aw, they chickened out," The Sabre captain mused, but before he could say anything more, the DJ announced their appearance.

The Black Wings said nothing, their silhouettes barely visible in the shadows of the hallway. They walked calmly to the platform, causing no cheer from the crowd, just silence. Their cloaks swayed with their step, revealing nothing. "Aren't they-" Tyson stopped himself, taking a closer look.

"Yeah, that's Amara and Michelle," Kai replied calmly. "Time to see if your story is true, Tyson."

"It wasn't a story, Kai…" Tyson replied remorsefully, causing a grin from the rest of the team.

"First up is Michelle against…" The DJ looked at his scorecard carefully. "Snyder?"

"Yeah, that's me," the boy in the yellow tee shirt and blue jeans replied.

"Well, then take your positions!" DJ yelled, making the stands roar to life again.

Michelle steadily stepped up to the dish, her hood laying low over her face. "Well, it would be better if I could see my opponent," Snyder retorted, taking his place across from her.

Michelle said nothing, a smirk curling up her face though no one saw it. "Ready? To your marks! 3...2...1... Let it rip!" The blades raced off, hitting each other in mid air before dropping to the dish. They circled one another, making no sign of attack. "So far they seem equal matched, but it's hard to tell after one attack."

"I'm afraid you are way wrong, announcer," Amara said under her breath. "One is obviously stronger then the other."

"Well are you going to attack or not?" Snyder bellowed, frustrated that he was not able to find a hole in her defenses.

"Why me? Aren't you just as capable of attacking? Or are you afraid?" Michelle taunted, drawing a scowl from the Sabre.

His eyes narrowed, "Typhoon attack!" He ordered, attacking wildly at Michelle, who easily evaded the attempt.

"One word of advice, Snyder; always remain calm." Before Snyder could issue out another command, Michelle had knocked his blade easily out of the dish.

Snyder looked down at his blade, picking it up and looked at it. "You must understand. I cannot let you battle against the Tyrants." Michelle said, bowing respectfully, turning, and heading back over to Amara. "One down," She muttered, getting a nod from Amara, before her companion headed toward the dish. She took her spot and readied herself.

"The winner of the first match is Michelle of the Black Wings! Next up is Evin from the Sabres verses Amara from the Black Wings! Players to your mark! 3... 2... 1... Let it rip!" Evin's blade launched first, striking the dish with a great amount of power. Amara launched hers a split second later, the blade disappearing instantly.

The crowd gasped at the same time, looking about the bowl for Amara's blade, but to no avail. "What trickery is this!" Evin shouted, his anger rising.

"Trickery? Is that what you call this?" Amara snorted, folding her arms across her chest. "This is no trickery, Evin. This is nothing more than skill."

Before Evin could make another retort, his blade was spinning at his feet. He hadn't even noticed it flying out of the dish.

There was a pause before the crowd started cheering, and the DJ announcing the victory of the Black Wings. Neither Amara nor Michelle noticed it, however, their gaze moving simultaneously to the BladeBreakers at the judging table. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for! The championship battle between the Black Wings and the Tyrants!" The crowd roared to life again, averting the girls' gaze from the BladeBreakers to the Tyrants across the way. Their gazes met, eyes narrowed.

Michelle took her spot at the edge of the dish and drew her launcher out from within her cloak, revealing little of her clothes underneath. Her launcher was in the shape of a blackish-blue dragon. Its wings, black but with a tint of blue in them, were sticking out at the sides and its head, with icy blue eyes matching that of Michelle, forming the tip of the launcher. Michelle crouched down slightly, readying herself for the launch and upcoming battle. A smirk curled up her face, but was barely visible in the shadows of her hood.

Race, Michelle's opponent, rolled his eyes, figuring this to be an easy battle. His partner behind him thought otherwise, more wary of the situation then his absentminded companion was.

The DJ began his counting again and Race finally readied his launcher. Once the crowd and announcer yelled, "Let it Rip!" they let loose their blades.

Nothing happed in those first few minutes, the opponents gauging each other's skill and technique. The fans shouted in excitement when Race finally made a move. "This is too easy!" He exclaimed, lifting his arms high in the air as if in victory.

"You spoke too soon, my friend," Ryder said from behind him, causing Race to look down at the dish. Race's attack was indeed quick and powerful, but Michelle's parry was swifter. She easily dodged the attack, swinging a little to the right. The evasion left enough room so that Race's blade could easily slip by, but also gave Michelle a counter attack. Her blade rammed into his before it even fully passed her, sending it immediately off balance and almost loosing its spin.

Race blinked, the whole ordeal moving to fast for his brain to comprehend. He regained his composure not long after, however, trying not to look unnerved by the speed of her attacks. A smug smirk curled up his lips, "Fool's luck."

"You think so?" Michelle asked calmly, her gaze leaving the battle for a split second to look at Race.

"Yes I do. Verinith!" He shouted, drawing Michelle's attention back to the dish. She knew what was coming next and she looked forward to it.

His blade began to glow at its center, a bright almost blinding yellow, enveloping the dish in its radiance. A beam of light soon descended from the blade, shooting out of it and heading straight for the stadium ceiling. A bright, yellow, unshaped form lingered in the air until it began to take shape, causing another bright flash to fill the arena. When the flash subsided, a griffin-like form stood in its stead.

The wings were blinding silver, the feathers themselves looking as if they were made of metal. The head wielded the same silver, metal-like feathers with eyes of a deep bronze. The body, taking not the form of a bird, but that of a beast, was a deep shade of brass, glittering as the light shown off it. It let out a piercing cry, one that held both the cry of an eagle and the roar of a lion, mixed together in a deafening screech. Only the Black Wings and the Tyrants seemed immune to the sound.

A laugh replaced the smug smile on Race's lips. "You have just seen your defeat, Black Wing."

Instead of a scowl, one that Race was expecting, Michelle burst out into mocking laughter. "My defeat!" she mused. "No, Race. You have just sealed yours."

Race said nothing more, Michelle's blade heading straight for his at blinding speed. He evaded the attack easily enough, but somewhere inside he felt that she wasn't even trying. That thought alone sending chills up his spin.

"That's quite the bitbeast," Kenny commented, making sure Dizzy recorded the whole scene.

"Yeah chief, it has amazing amounts of power," Dizzy commented as well. Both Tyson and Max turned to Kenny, but Rei and Kai kept their sights upon the battle.

Rei focused on Race, seeing a sudden fear grow upon his features, though he clearly seemed to have the upper hand. This confusion was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts when he turned to Michelle, her back to him. He blinked his eyes a few times; even rubbing them to see if what he saw was true. A blackish-blue glow began to radiate off her, as if there were flames licking about her body. Suddenly everything, but her grew dark, black even, the glow growing more intense in the lack of light. She no longer wore her cloak about her features, merely having it sway behind her, revealing what she always seemed to be hiding, her armor. The armor was the same color as the glow, seeming to have absorbed it into its features. The outlines were traced in a deep silver, contrasting the darkness. The armor was a half breastplate with black pants and armored boots, which went up to just below her knees. The boots were too a black with a hint of blue, outlined in the same silver. She wore gloves on her hands, going half way up her arm, but they didn't seem as if they were made of metal, more like leather.

Suddenly the glow began to brighten, turning into a more powerful blaze. It gathered itself along Michelle's back, collecting in two spots near her shoulder blades. It now began to sprout out from her body, forming two streams of this shapeless matter. The matter now began to take form, shaping itself into what looked like, "Wings," Rei thought, not being able to believe what his eyes were seeing. He glanced at his fellow teammates, but they seemed oblivious to what was happening.

When his attention turned back to Michelle, the wings had now taken form. They unfolded elegantly from her back, stretching out to her sides. They looked sort of leathery and scaly, as if a dragon descended upon her and willingly gave her them. The wings matched her armor, shimmering in the light making the blue hint radiant.

As if Michelle knew someone was watching her, she turned abruptly and stared at Rei, her icy blue eyes glowing brightly and intently, her pupils vertical slits like that of the species from which her wings had departed. A tiara rested across her forehead, revealing an aqua gem in its center. Her red-brown hair was flowing above her shoulders, as if a wind was blowing against her.

Their eyes connected for a few seconds, Rei unable to get out of the stare. A small smirk curled up her face, one that was demonic and angelic at the same time.

"Rei!" Kai shouted and Rei shook his head, the image vanishing as quickly as it had come. He looked at Michelle again, but she was back to her cloaked self, and now seeming to have the upper hand over Race.

"What?" Rei asked, turning to his comrades who were all staring at him.

"Nothing, Rei. Just forget it," Max said, ignoring the sudden look from Tyson and the others.

"What made you zone out like that?" Kai thought, but kept it to himself.

"What's the matter, Race?" Michelle taunted, a smirk on her face. "What? You think that just because you have a bitbeast that you can always win?"

"How can this be!" Race shouted, his frustration rising. He attacked at full force once again, Verinith diving down at Michelle's blade. Her blade glowed a dark blue before it spun away, Verinith spinning by. The force of his attack sent him right to the edge. Michelle did not miss the opportunity.

"Bahamut!" Her blade attacked sharply at Verinith, sending him flying out of the dish and into her waiting hand. Michelle looked at it carefully before holding it out for Race.

"Having a bitbeast may give you an upper hand over some opponents, but you cannot expect it to be like that for every opponent." She walked over to his kneeling form and handed him the blade. He grabbed it sharply and glared. "You should work more on your skill instead of your cockiness."

Race said nothing, taking his leave with a scowl. Michelle watched him go, but said nothing herself. She walked back over to Amara, nodding, and then taking Amara's place when she walked up for her match.

Amara stopped at the Beyblading dish's edge. Ryder stood opposite from her, "I won't be as easily defeated as my partner was."

"We'll see," Amara replied calmly, drawing her launcher out from underneath her cloak. Like Michelle's launcher, Amara's was also the shape of a dragon. Her dragon was a deep black with gold outlining. The eyes were a deep red, piercing into anything that looked into them.

Ryder stood calmly across from her, drawing his launcher out as well and standing in a ready position. "Ready?" The DJ asked, but he knew the answer and didn't wait for a reply. "3... 2... 1... Let it Rip!" He shouted and the blades took off into the dish, hitting the bottom at the exact same time.

"Unlike Race, my bitbeast has immense power." When neither Amara looked at him nor said anything he continued. "And I'm not going to tease you either. Gweonvan!" He shouted and a bluish beam shot from the center of his blade and into the air. It formed a shapeless blob for a few seconds before shifting into a giant, lizard-type creature with greenish scales. Ryder laughed, "You see? I never let my opponents think they can win."

Amara said nothing, looking up at the lizard bitbeast with a slight blaze in her eyes. "If you're thinking I'm going to say it's impressive you are terribly mistaken."

Ryder turned to her, but only scowled. "Gweonvan, Gushing Magma!" The blade began to spin faster, flames shooting out from the sides and about the dish.

Amara's blade easily passed by the bolts, and skipped around the dish. Suddenly something caught Amara's attention, though she was not worried. Ryder's blade began to split into different blades, each one engulfed in flame. Amara glanced at her opponent and saw a smug look about him.

"Scared, Black Wing?"

Amara snorted and returned to the battle at hand. "You know what to do."

Ryder looked at her quizzically, but a bright flash brought him back to the skirmish. There was now only one of his blades left spinning and his bitbeast gone. "But-"

"You lost your train of thought," Amara replied simply and sent Ryder's blade flying out of the dish and nearly missing his head. "This battle is over."

Ryder scowled and began to advance on Amara, but Race caught him by the arm and pulled him away to the locker room, grabbing Gweonvan on the way.

"And the Black Wings pull off their second victory! We have our winner folks! Amara and Michelle of the Black Wings!" The crowd cheered, but neither of them paid any attention, walking away to their own locker room.

"But-" the DJ began but they were already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well so much for a "friendly" match." Tyson grumbled when the BladeBreakers returned to his home. Everyone simply shook their head and shrugged.

"I think they left so that you wouldn't be embarrassed, Tyson," Dizzy retorted from her open computer screen. Tyson said nothing, merely snorted.

"We didn't know it meant that much to you."

Everyone jumped, even Kai. They turned their attention over to the open door and the two figures leaning against the doorframe. "What gives you the right to just come barging in here!" Tyson shouted, getting to his feet in a rush.

Amara and Michelle looked at him blankly. "The door was open and we heard you guys talking."

"We called to see if we could come in, but no one answered us," Michelle added, shrugging.

No one said anything at this, just turned to each other quizzically. "Why do you keep following us around?" Rei asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

If the Black Wings were offended, they didn't show it. "You guys are… intriguing," Amara stated, getting a slight shrug from Michelle and a confused look from everybody else.

"Look, we're just trying to make sure you guys stay safe okay?" Michelle said hotly, her anger raising at all the confusion.

"'Stay safe?'" Max mimicked, "What do you mean by that?"

Amara sighed, "Just never mind." She turned to Michelle and they bowed low out of respect again, "We've spent too much time here already. We'll see you at the next tourney if not sooner." With that said, they we gone.

Chapter 2

"Get up you lazy bum!" Hilary shouted in Tyson's ear. He rose with a jump, yawning as he turned to his loudmouth friend.

"What now, Hilary?" He asked through another yawn.

Hilary grumbled out of frustration, "Everyone left to go train hours ago! For once can't you be on time!"

As if sitting on hot coals, Tyson jumped to his feet and ran out the door, grabbing a piece of bread on the way out. "Well, aren't you coming?" He asked through swallows. Hilary just sighed and ran after him.

§§

"Why do you always-" Tyson began, but was stopped short when he saw who joined Kenny, Rei, Kai, and Max near the dish. "Amara! Michelle! What are you two doing here?"

"Hm?" Michelle turned her attention away from the battle between Rei and Kai to see where the shout had come from. "Oh, hello Tyson. Or is good morning more appropriate?"

Amara simply shook her head, "Late as usual."

"Why you-"

"Just forget it, Tyson. Max has been waiting all morning for your battle," Kenny, sitting Indian style on the ground with Dizzy open on his lap, ordered. Tyson grumbled, but made no further argument and hurried over to the dish, Hilary following.

Rei and Kai, never losing focus even when Tyson made his belated appearance, shouted orders to their already summoned bit beasts. The blades hit each other in midair, causing a bright flash of light to explode from the center of contact. The group shielded their eyes until it resided and left their blades spinning in the dish, clearly unharmed.

"Your blade didn't come down straight, Rei. You may want to work on that before it would cost you," Michelle commented, her arms folded across her chest.

"Kai, yours was off balance as well, but not as much as Rei's. You both may want to perfect that," Amara commented from beside Michelle.

Tyson and Max turned to each other, confused on how they could see what was going on with the bright flash blocking their view. They merely shrugged, however, not knowing very much about this duo.

"Right. Drigger, Tiger Claw!" Rei shouted and his bitbeast sped at Kai's with full force.

"Dranzer, Flame Sabre!" Kai commanded, his bitbeast engulfing itself in flames and speeding towards Drigger.

The blades met in another flash of bright light, and when it resided, both blades were now resting in the hands of their owners.

"Well done you two!" Kenny praised as he pushed a few buttons on the keyboard.

"You're both looking better," remarked Dizzy as Kenny added a few more things into her hard drive.

"Well, you'd better be looking better, considering the fact that you have a tournament in the United States in a few weeks." Amara walked over towards Kenny, glancing down at Dizzy to see what he was putting in.

Michelle nodded her agreement before returning her attention to Tyson and Max. "You two up for a match?" Both nodded eagerly and raced over, taking the now-vacant spots on opposite sides of the dish. "Alright then. Kenny, you ready?"

"As ready as we'll every be," grumbled Dizzy.

"Bladers to your marks? Begin." Both BladeBreakers looked at Michelle quizzically when she didn't use the common 3, 2, 1 count and "Let it rip" to start the duel, but began anyway when she made no notion to say anything more.

"Hey!" The bladers stopped short when they heard the shout. All of the group looked to the top of the hill to see the smiling face of an aqua-haired boy named Zeo.

"Zeo!" Tyson said in excitement, having become close to this younger blader since their last battle in the previous world championship.

Zeo ran down to the group, his long hair, braided back, swayed along behind him. He stopped in front of Tyson, embracing him with a handshake, before returning back to the others and nodding a greeting. His attention crossed over to Amara and Michelle. He nodded a hello, though it was clear that he was unsure of what to say.

"I'm Amara and this is my blading partner Michelle." Zeo nodded once again to each of them, getting a nod and a small bow in return.

"What are you doing out here, Zeo? I thought you and your dad went somewhere for the week?" Max spoke up, releasing the tension that was clearly building.

"My dad got called on business work halfway into the week. They said it was an emergency so we had to come back early." He finished with a small sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that Zeo," Kenny replied, closing Dizzy for the time being.

"It's okay. I'm used to these kinds of things."

"Anyway, on a lighter note, you want to battle?" Tyson asked excitedly, always up for a skirmish with a fellow teammate.

"Nah, not now Tyson. I got to get going. I promised my dad that I'd meet him out to eat. Nice to see you all again! Hopefully I can stay longer next time. Bye!" With that said he raced back up the hill and out of sight.

The team waved until he was gone before returning to their practice.

§§

"Will you guys be around tomorrow?" Kenny asked Michelle, folding up Dizzy after another well-fought battle by Tyson and Max.

"We'll see what's going on," she replied simply.

"Probably not," Amara remarked after Michelle, causing everyone to focus their attention on her. "Michelle and I have a few things to do tomorrow that will take up most of our day." She turned to Michelle when she said this, making direct eye contact. Michelle merely nodded, as if she read her mind. "You guys have another tournament tomorrow correct?"

"Yeah, it's in a town near here. I heard Mr. Dickinson is sending a bus for us. We're suppose to be up at-"

"Seven, I think," Rei finished for Kenny.

"Seven!" Tyson exclaimed, his mouth agape.

"What? Too early for you, Tyson?" Kai remarked, a slight hint of mockery in his tone.

Tyson turned to his fellow comrade, "Yeah." He sighed, following the already retreating Max and Hilary up the hill.

"Well, good luck then," Michelle stated politely. "However, even though you are the "World Champs" it would be wise to be prepared and not take your opponents lightly."

"We'll be fine," Kenny said with all confidence. "Just as long as Tyson gets a good meal in the morning that is."

Kai, Rei, Kenny, and the Black Wings exchanged a small smile at the remark before departing ways.

"That was him wasn't it?" Michelle stated more than asked. "The one with Cerberus."

Amara nodded in response. "We must give him back to his true owner."

"Yes, I think so too. However, if we were to do so then we may get in bad with the BladeBreakers, and that's one thing that we cannot do."

"This I know, but our work must be finished before we make ties with the team." Michelle nodded, following Amara away from the squad and out of sight.

§§

"Tyson c'mon! You're going to make us late again!" Max shouted with a sigh.

Tyson blinked a few times before answering tiredly, "Yeah, yeah. I'm up." He rolled out of his sleeping pallet and got dressed before meeting the rest of the team outside in his front yard. The BBA (Beyblading Association) bus was positioned at the front gate. The BladeBreakers piled inside, taking their seats. Tyson sat next to Max and Hilary took her spot next to Kenny, while Kai and Rei took seats of their own.

"Hey! Wait up! I'm coming too!"

"Huh?" Tyson leaned out of the open window to see Zeo running towards the bus. "Heh, morning Zeo!"

"Morning Tyson," Zeo replied as he climbed into the bus and took a seat in front of him.

With everyone on, the bus started and drove away.

"It figures that would have happened," Michelle scowled as her and Amara watched the bus drive out of sight. "It seems we're going to the tournament after all."

"So it seems…" Amara replied just as grimly. They exchanged one quick nod before leaping out of their hiding spot up in a tree and headed over to the nearest BBA station, hoping to catch another bus before they all left.

"What! You're in the tournament! You should have left at least an hour ago!"

"I know sir and we apologize. Our father was suppose to take us, but he got ill this morning and he wasn't able to." Michelle stood at the counter, telling a story that seemed to be working. Amara stood off to the side, looking wearily around the BBA.

"Well, we do have one bus left that would be able to transport you in time, though it is full of Beyblading fans and may be a bit packed," the clerk said after a long pause.

"That's fine. When does it leave?" Amara asked impatiently.

"In about five minutes."

"Very well then. We'll wait for it outside." Michelle gave a small nod of gratitude before exiting the building and joining Amara outside. "Great," she muttered, "we're stuck with a bunch of annoying idiots."

"At least we're getting somewhere," Amara replied dryly, getting irritated by the whole ordeal.

"You know there was another-"

"We aren't going to use that alternative unless it is absolutely necessary. We are not going to be lollygagging around like that until we are forced to do so. Understand?" Amara turned to Michelle, expecting a nod and an "okay", but what she got was a glare.

"You don't have to tell me the rules, I know them well enough. I was just simply stating our options was all. Sometimes I fear your anger gets the best of you and the only one here to let it out on is me." Michelle turned her attention away to the coming automobile. Without another look at Amara she walked onto the bus and took one of the two last remaining seats.

Amara followed after a short pause, digesting Michelle's words before taking the seat next to her. "I'm just trying to focus."

"Well, don't focus too hard. Instinct is all you need."

§§

"Here's our stop." The bus slowed as Hilary turned and poked Tyson awake.

They filed out with a yawn, no eye not drowsy from the long ride. "Finally!"

"I'll admit that took longer then I thought..." Kenny said with a yawn.

"I couldn't agree more, chief," Rei approved, being the last one off the bus before it drove away.

They turned their attention away from the departing vehicle to the many shouting fans before them. Tyson, wearing his normal happy expression, laughed as some kids ran over to get his autograph. "Watch and learn you guys!"

"I'm glad to see that Tyson's humble about his popularity…" Kai muttered under his breath, causing the other members to only sigh in agreement.

"Welcome one and all to the MidSea tournament, hosted by yours truly!" Everyone turned to regard the announcer for the tourney and welcomed him with cheers. "We are pleased to announce that our very own BladeBreakers are here to enjoy the show!" The crowd cheered again and the BladeBreakers stepped forward.

"It's great to be here! We're all expecting a good show out of ya, so give it your best!" Tyson declared, opening the tournament with a bang.

"Of course he gives all the speeches," Michelle scoffed as she stepped off the bus, Amara following close behind.

"I'm so sorry we missed it," Amara replied mockingly, making her way over to the registration table.

"I have to go sign in. I'll see you guys later!" Zeo announced, racing over to get his seat in the tournament.

Michelle took a sidelong glance at Zeo, but didn't hold it for long. She smirked before walking off in the other direction.

" I thought Amara said that her and Michelle would be busy today?" Max wondered aloud, pointing the others towards the duo.

"Ah, who cares?" Tyson sneered, walking into the area without another word. The others looked at each other and shrugged, following him inside.

§§

Amara yawned, "They always have to make these tournaments so boring."

"I agree…" Michelle replied with a sigh, adjusting the attack ring on her blade. "When do you verse Zeo?"

"Next match." Amara leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Are you going to take it with them sitting there?" Michelle stood up and tucked her blade under her cloak.

"I don't have a choice."

"You can always destroy the blade, that way he'll leave on his own and we'll just call him back."

"I guess that would be a wiser move. Easier and wiser."

"All I ask is that you don't fail."

Amara got up in a rush and grabbed the scruff of Michelle's cloak, "What's that suppose to mean!"

Michelle matched her gaze calmly, "All I'm saying is don't lose your head." Amara reluctantly let go and Michelle left without another word.

Amara watched her go with a sigh, "I hate it when she does that."

_"She's only worried about you." _A voice replied, speaking into Amara's mind.

_"I know. That's why I hate it."_

"Next up is Amara of the Black Wings verses Zeo, the runner-up of last year's World Championship!"

"That's my cue." Amara stood up and grabbed her blade.

_" Our cue."_

_"Right, our cue."_

The crowd roared to life as the two competitors took their positions. "May the best blader win, Amara." Zeo drew his Cerberus and readied to launch.

"Hmpf."

"3... 2... 1... Let it rip!" the DJ announced and watched closely as the blades spun into the dish.

"It figures that Amara would be matched up with Zeo," Tyson grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"You make it sound as if it's a bad thing," Michelle shouted up at him, watching the dual from the arena floor. "I think it's a good way for Zeo to get some experience."

"She's got a point you know," Dizzy commented, drawing away from Kenny's stats for a moment. "She may end up helping him."

"However," Michelle went on, ignoring Dizzy's inputs, "it's experience he'll never be able to use."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kai asked, glaring down at the Black Wing.

Michelle merely smirked and pointed to the match. "See for yourself, Phoenix."

Kai did just that, shifting away from Michelle to watch what was transpiring, but what he saw wasn't what he was expecting. Amara was clothed in a black and red half breastplate with black pants and armored boots. The boots, seeming to be made out of the shadows themselves, went up to just below her knees. Her cloak swayed at her shoulders, blowing her deep crimson-bronze hair, which she brushed back absently with a leather-gloved hand. A blackish-red aura shifted around her, engulfing her in fire and darkness. A shapeless form caught Kai's attention before it altered its form and turned into a pair of, "Dragon wings," Kai confirmed. Though he could not see them, he could feel the fire in Amara's forest green eyes as if she were looking into his very soul. He gasped, coming out of the trance in a flash.

"You alright?" Rei asked, turning to his comrade suspiciously.

"Hmpf," Kai replied simply, turning away from his friend. He looked over at the dish and caught Amara's gaze. He stiffened, seeing the same fire in those eyes as he had just felt a moment before. Amara's eyes narrowed, revealing her pupils as small slits.

"Stop looking around and finish the job!" Michelle shouted, making Kai snap out of his trance once more.

Amara glanced at her companion and shared a nod before returning to Zeo and the match. Zeo encouraged Cerberus confidently, having called him out early to gain the control that he still held. "I'm sorry to crush your spirits, Zeo, but the battle is done." Amara's eyes turned amber, taking the observant Zeo by surprise. "Tiamat!" Amara's blade suddenly charged to life, pushing Cerberus along easily. "This is the end, Zeo." Her blade collided with Zeo's, shattering the blade in one quick movement. Cerberus roared over head, flashing in and out of existence before disappearing entirely.

Zeo stared at the ceiling in disbelief. "C-Cerberus! Cerberus!" he shouted, trying to call his partner back, but knowing it was no use.

§§

"How dare you!" Hilary shouted, running up to Amara with her hands clenched. "How dare you do that to Zeo!"

"How could you do that? You know how much a bitbeast means to its blader!" Max protested, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"Why you!" Tyson now joined the fray, stopping right in front of Amara and Michelle. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Why not?" Michelle asked calmly, the tension leaving in a rush. "Why can't you believe any of this? I know that you never trusted us from the very first time you saw us battling. Why is this a shock?"

No one responded. "We are sorry you had to get involved with this." Amara looked at each one, her eyes slowly returning to their forest green color. "But it was something that needed to be done."

"Needed to be done! You destroyed Zeo's bitbeast! You took something away from him that no one has the right to do!" Hilary advanced on the duo, but Kenny held her back.

"How dare you say that we took Cerberus from him when he was the one-"

"Amara, enough," Michelle ordered, noticing that her companion was changing again. "Now is not the time nor the place for such things. We will hear no more out of any of you."

When they turned to go Tyson reached for Michelle's arm, trying to stop her before they got too far. A shock ran throughout his body, forcing him to let go. He gasped and fought for breath as they walked out of sight.

§§

"Why would you do such a thing!" Kai shouted as he launched his blade. Dranzer bounced off a tree before landing back in front of him still spinning. He picked up the blade and looked at the bitbeast in the center. "I just don't get it, Dranzer."

"We didn't expect you to this soon."

Kai bolted around only to come face to face with Amara. He took a step back, startled. "Why not?"

Amara sighed, "Because things have just been set into motion."

Kai looked at her quizzically, but Amara said nothing more. Kai looked back down at Dranzer, "Then at least tell me why you are here, why you are bothering us."

"Now is not the time."

Kai turned to face her once again, but she was gone. "Hmpf…" He turned and walked away.

§§

"You seem to have taken an interest in that boy." Amara turned to see the ever-observant Michelle sitting up in a tree not far down the path.

"He's kinda like us, you know."

"What? Follows orders because he has no other choice? Or rebels against them not caring about the consequences."

"Both. Like I said just like us." Amara said nothing more, launching an empty blade onto the pavement. She watched it spin for a while before launching her own blade. _"Tiamat, we have business to attend to."_

_"Very well. I will find him." _

"Good," Amara said aloud, letting Michelle know that things were progressing smoothly.

Suddenly Amara's blade began to glow a crimson red, which averted Amara's and Michelle's gaze to the blade then upward into the sky. Tiamat was stretched out before them, an elegant yet powerful dragon that turned the sky a dark gray when he emerged. His wings flapped effortlessly at his sides, causing his onyx scales to shimmer slightly with the small amount of light that was touching them. His ruby eyes caught that of his master's before he slowly descended. He touched down lightly and Amara patted his head approvingly as if he was truly a solid being.

Another form glowed brightly in the sky, enveloped in a ring of black fire and screeching in pain. Tiamat snarled loudly, causing the form to cease its struggling and crying. _"Well done, Tiamat"_

_"Thank you." _

The empty blade was drawn to Cerberus' essence and drew him in, capturing him inside. The blade stopped its spinning immediately. Amara picked it up and tossed it to Michelle who jumped down from the tree and put it safely under her cloak.

Amara nodded to Tiamat and he disappeared entirely, the sky returning to its beautiful hues of pink and purple and the sun showering its last rays of light upon them.

"A job well done, Amara."

§§

"Ugh! This just doesn't make any sense!" Kenny pulled at his hair, frustration consuming him like a wild fire. "Zeo should have beat Amara ten times over!"

"Maybe you should get some rest, Chief. You have been up all-"

"He clearly had more strength, agility, and dexterity!" Kenny continued despite Dizzy's suggestion. "Amara's blade wasn't even strong enough to beat the weakest blader there, but she shattered Zeo's blade in a matter of seconds!"

"Then she is not as weak as you supposed she was. Clearly she-"

"Should not have won!" Kenny finished, drawing an angry sigh from Dizzy. "Her blade stats didn't even rise when she attacked and Zeo's didn't fall either. It just doesn't add up!" Kenny hands went to his head again, trying to solve something that didn't want to be solved.

"Look here, Chief." Dizzy replayed the final attack done by Amara and stopped just before the blades hit. "There seems to be a small defect in Zeo's defense ring. With enough force on that exact spot, well, you know the outcome." She finished the recording and Kenny had to see the devastating conclusion once more.

"So you're telling me that she saw the weak spot, that small crack, on a spinning blade ten feet from her and that's about the size of her hand!"

"I'm saying that's why Zeo lost. I don't know what she saw, or what she was thinking; I only see what happens when they execute those thoughts."

Kenny watched the replay again before sighing. "I'm going to bed."

"Good idea."

§§

Amara slowly opened her eyes and, to Michelle's amusement, came face to face with a squirrel. "Bug off," she hissed and sat up.

"Not a morning person?" Michelle mused.

"Depends on the morning is all." Amara got to her feet, stretching out the kinks in her back before plopping down next to Michelle.

"This was your idea remember."

"You agreed," Amara responded simply.

"Fair enough." Michelle turned her attention away from Amara to the rising sun in front of her and the clouds that soon covered it. "It's going to rain again."

"I'm overjoyed." Amara replied sarcastically.

"I knew you would be," Michelle said with a smirk.

_"Michelle, I was just informed on our next target."_

Michelle's expression turned serious as she leaned up against a nearby tree, _"Who is it?"_

_"We must capture and contain the Ice Wolf. He is positioned in the United States."_

_"At the tournament most likely. Very well, Bahamut. Thank you."_

_"Be careful, Michelle."_

_"I will." _Michelle turned to Amara, knowing that she had just heard the same news from Tiamat as well. They exchanged a nod before going over to their things.

§§

Kenny arose to the familiar sound of rain hitting against his window. He stood with a groan and rubbed his eyes. He yawned before finally figuring out what day it was. "Ah! It's Monday! School! What time is it!"

"Relax, Chief." Dizzy yawned, Kenny having forgotten to close her the night before. "It's summertime remember?"

Kenny blushed, feeling extremely stupid now. "Well, we'd better head over to Tyson's before he comes barging over here."

"And we know how fun that is…" Dizzy remarked sarcastically.

Kenny rolled out of bed and looked at the clock, "Noon!" He quickly got to his feet and changed, hopping down the stairs while trying to put on his socks and hold on to Dizzy at the same time. "Mom, I'm going out. Bye!" He yelled and slammed the door.

"Why does he always have to leave when it's raining?" Kenny's mom thought aloud.

"Hey dude! You're up late this morning." Grandpa waved a hello as Kenny rushed into the yard.

"Oh, morning Grandpa. Where is everyone?"

"They're all inside. Actin' pretty serious this morning if you ask me."

Kenny thought about what he said for a moment before nodding his thanks and heading off towards Tyson's room. He opened the door slowly and entered. "Morning guys."

Everyone turned to regard him but Max was the first to speak. "Don't you mean good afternoon, Kenny?" he mused and the others added a small smile at the comment.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was up late last night."

"Weren't we all?" Rei stated more that asked, sighing as he leaned back against the wall behind him. "I barely slept a wink."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I woke up at least every hour," Hillary said with a yawn.

"Did you find anything on Dizzy that might help explain what's going on?" Kai asked from his spot across the room. Like usual he was leaning comfortably against the wall, but walked over once Kenny opened Dizzy.

"Yeah, we did find some stuff, but it still doesn't make any of this easier to understand." Kenny explained about the defect in the defense ring and how Amara seemed to pinpoint it out and use it to her advantage. The bladers looked from one to the other, wondering how she could do such a thing, but then sighed, knowing that it didn't matter anymore.

"What's done is done," Rei recognized at last. "There's nothing we can do about it now."

"I just feel so betrayed." Everyone turned to Max at that statement, looking at him curiously. "I mean they helped us, watched us, and even hung around with us and then…" He let the rest of his sentence linger.

"It's like they used us to get to Zeo," Tyson realized, his hands clenching into fists.

"They probably did. I never trusted them from the start! I mean c'mon, how can you trust anyone that's been stalking you for the past few days!" Hilary blurted.

"They weren't exactly stalking us," Rei put in.

"More like they were merely coincidences," Kai finalized but the others didn't seem as convinced.

"They were always waiting for us to show up. How is that a coincidence!" Hillary shouted again.

No one responded, not knowing how to respond.

"But why would they want to do something like that to Zeo? I mean it as if they did it for the fun of it." Max asked, breaking the silence that had passed between them.

"They'd never do something without having a purpose behind it," Kai remarked again.

"And since when did you have such an insight on what they were doing?" Hillary asked, quite annoyed. Kai made no response.

"Calm down Hillary, I think Kai has a point. If they were truly doing all of that for fun then they would have destroyed every bitbeast that they encountered this far, but they haven't. As far as we know Zeo's the only one." The others nodded at Rei's reasoning and said nothing more on the matter.

"Just to get off the subject, " Kenny began, causing everyone to look at him, "don't you think you should all be training? I mean the United States Tournament is next week already."

"That soon?" Rei asked.

"Yes, and we are leaving the day after tomorrow, Wednesday. So we'd better get a few rounds in today 'cause we're probably going to be packing tomorrow."

Everyone sighed, but knew that Kenny's analysis was right. They stood up and walked outside to begin practice, though they didn't think anyone would be able to stay focused today.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Author's note)**_ Since I haven't been having these on my other stories I thought I'd put one in. I hope you all, or at least the ones that are reading this, are enjoying it thus far. I'm trying to make things more exciting so I hope it's working. I've been working on chapter four so it'll probably be up soon, hopefully.Well i'd best be off. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Why do we have to take a train?" Michelle complained, annoyed by the fact that they were cramped in a small area.

"Because this was thefastest way to get out of Japan without anyone knowing. This is the only train that takes us to where we need to go. We're basically being hunted nowadays."

"Yeah, and it's not a pretty thought." A long silence passed between them, only the sound of the train wheels keeping everything from being abnormally quiet.

"I'm taking this one, "Michelle spoke up at last. Her tone was stern, taking Amara off guard. "It's about time I proved my worth to both you and everyone else.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked after a short pause. She turned to look at Michelle who's face was contorted into a scowl. "You've never need to prove your worth to me or anyone. We all know you're a valuable asset to this team. Why would you say such things?"

"Have you already forgotten? Or do you want to forget…?"

Amara sighed, "No, I have not forgotten. You were not and still aren't number two, Michelle. Who would a father be if he labeled his daughters so?"

"It's not father that I'm talking about…" Michelle drifted off.

"Then who-" Amara began but was cut off by Tiamat.

_" There's no time for chit-chat, ladies. We have a guest and she's not one to welcome you with open arms."_

_"She?" _Amara asked and turned to Michelle who merely gave her a shrug in return.

"Bahamut doesn't know either."

"Well, then it's only proper that we have a formal introduction is it not?" Amara suggested.

Michelle gave a silent nod in return and looked elsewhere.

Amara noted her expression, "I do hope you don't have doubts, Michelle. That's not very becoming of you if you do. You've never had doubts before. I don't know why you do now."

Michelle didn't respond right away, thinking her response through carefully. "Because you've surpassed me."

_"Michelle__…" _Bahamut said, feeling sorry for his friend and master, knowing that she's been trying to catch up to Amara for some time now,. She never had enough nerve to tell Amara straight to her face, even if she was the only one she could ever talk to. Now she had said it and he could just feel Michelle's insides twist as she spoke the words. She hated feeling inferior, but this time it was worse. It was to her own sister and friend.

§§

"I hope it's okay with you mom if we come this early," Kenny stated as he stared out the window at the scenery that was passing him by. He loved trains. Probably because of the fact that they stayed near to the ground and that way he could still enjoy the greenery outside.

"I doubt she'd mind," Max replied simply, slumping in his chair as a yawn escaped him.

"We can get some extra and better training in this way too!" Tyson announced, jumping up from his chair, but falling over the split second the train jerked beneath him.

The others let out a small chuckle from his clumsiness before settling down and each taking a small nap.

They awoke suddenly when the train jerked rapidly and the sharp sound of the wheels shrieking . "What was that!" Hillary shouted, rubbing her backside from the fall that she took when the train stopped.

They all waited a few minutes, seeing if the train would start up again, but it didn't.

"I'll go check it out," Kai stated and filtered his way through his teammates to the cabin door.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Rei caught up with Kai and they both left.

"D'you think we should follow?" Max asked and turned to the rest of them in the cabin. They all agreed and ran to catch up with Rei and Kai.

"Well, well, well isn't it the notorious BladeBreakers. I should feel honored to be standing in your presence, but alas, I am not."

The team ran up to the front of the train to see a tall, blonde-haired girl standing on the tracks. Her eyes connected with each of them, showing themselves to be a goldish color.  
A smirk curled up her face. "I heard there were two others with you. Ones that I came here to see, but clearly they aren't with you. Tell me, where can I find the Wings of Chaos and the Wings of the Shadows?"

The BladeBreakers looked curiously at one another before Kai finally spoke up. "We don't know who you are talking about. Nor do we know who we're talking to."

"And it shall remain that way," she responded harshly. "Don't lie to me. I know you know of them. I saw you with them, just as I saw them on this train."

The BladeBreakers looked to one another again and shrugged.

"So, this is what the ruckus is all about? A girl blocking the tracks? Tell me, why was the train so honorable as to stop in front of you?"

Everyone turned to see Amara and Michelle walking up to the rest of them. They stopped by the BladeBreakers and sighed. "I hate coincidences," Amara muttered to Michelle who supplied a smirk.

"As do we," Tyson shot, a scowl plastered on his face.

"Why are you two here?" Rei inquired.

"Enough with the banter!" Everyone returned to regard the female once more. She pointed at Amara and Michelle, "So nice of you to join us, Wings of Chaos and Wings of the Shadows. I figured you'd be too afraid to step out of your little hole."

"Those are bold words coming from once such as you," Amara snapped, her eyes becoming a shade of Amber once again.

Michelle noticed this, but did nothing about it. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"The name's Mirage," the girl replied briskly. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And I have come to stop you and your quest."

"Quest?" Kai and Rei asked at the same time, but the girls ignored them for the time being.

"And why would you want to stop us? Or should I say, what power do you have to do so?" Amara remarked.

Mirage's eyes shown a bright gold, white even. "I do, Shringard." The voice was deep and raspy with a small hint of anger in the tone. This took everyone off guard.

"You are inside of her? How…?" Michelle scowled.

Mirage's eyes died down once again as she resumed her calm facade. "Shringard works through me just like Tiamat and Bahamut work through you."

"That's where you're wrong," Michelle shot. "They don't work through us, they basically are us. We work as one. That shows us how different we are, Mirage."

Amara laughed coldly, "You're merely being used, Mirage."

"Silence!" Shringard was now back in control and his anger hadn't lost it's fervor. "I will not be spoken to like that!"

"Apparently it's been a while since you have, huh?" Amara mocked, laughing once again. "I guess being one so high as a lord you've gotten soft to verbal abuse. Just like Tyson over there."

"Huh? Hey!" Tyson's anger grew at the statement, but Max and Kenny managed to settle him down.

"Lord? Quest? As one? I'm confused…" Hillary scratched her head quizzically. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"I second that," Kenny added, just as confused.

"It seems to me, Wings of Chaos, that you have gotten used to only using words instead of doing things yourself." A smirk curled up Mirage's face, Shringard knowing he had hit a soft spot.

Amara made no immediate response, only a dark, sold laugh. "Yo- you question me? Ha! You say that I'm weak and can't fight my own battles!"

"Amara…" Michelle warned.

"You will know how I handle things, _Shringard!" _Tiamat's voice broke through and mingled with Amara's making her statement send shivers down everyone's spine.

"Amara!" Michelle ordered again, but it was too late. Amara was already clad in armor with her sword raised.

"That looks like-" Kai was cut off when a blinding light surrounded them all. He shielded his eyes with a forearm.

Mirage was now covered in armor as well. Gold and white wings were spread out upon her back and golden armor enclosed her body. Her eyes were now etched in red, showing proving that Shringard was in control and not Mirage.

"You will pay for saying such things to us," Amara threatened.

_"We have to stop them now, Michelle!" _Bahamut informed her.

_"I know, but are we-"_

_"Stop having doubts!" _Their connection was severed when the ringing sound of blades meeting in combat echoed throughout the area.

"I'm impressed that you even had the guts to come here today, Shringard. I thought you were trembling in your cave like you usually do." Amara parried Shringard's thrust easily and jumped back a safe distance away.

"As I do recall, Chaos, you were the one stuck in a cave because you were weak."

"Why you-"

"Stop!" Michelle ordered and jumped in between Amara and Shringard , glaring at her friend. "Amara, this is neither the time nor the place."

"Quiet, Corrupt, and get out of the way, or I will give you a real reason to." The dragon thrust his weapon, a golden plated sword, at Michelle. Michelle evaded it easily, but then again Shringard never meant to harm her.

When Michelle tumbled out of her roll Amara and Shringard were already running off to the forest nearby. She cursed silently under her breath before turning to the speechless BladeBreakers. "Get out of here now. Tell the conductor to get this train moving as soon as possible."

"And what about you?" Rei asked, his expression showing his surprise at the whole ordeal.

"And Amara," Kai put in, wearing the same startled appearance.

"I'm going after them," She answered simply. She gave a solemn bow and ran off towards the progressing battle.

_"I guess we should join in, seeing as speaking with them isn't working," _Bahamut confirmed and Michelle nodded grimly.

The team stood in silence for a short while as Michelle ran off. "I'm lost…" Max said at length.

"I don't understand any of this either, Max," Tyson added and Kenny nodded.

"I say we do as she suggested and get out of here." Hillary turned towards the train, but was stopped by Rei.

"I'm going after them."

"Are you mad!" Tyson blurted. "After all they've done, after," He gulped, "seeing _that _you want to follow them!"

"I'm going too, " Kai announced and stood next to Rei, his arms folded across his chest.

"What!" Tyson and Hillary shouted simultaneously.

"It's the only way we can get answers," Kai confirmed and ran off, showing that there wasn't going to be any argument. Rei followed close behind.

"Then Max and I will try to explain what's been going on," Kenny said at last. "Tyson, you talk to the conductor. Hillary, you and I calm the people."

"Right…" Tyson and Hillary said soberly.

When the three of them reached the scene it seemed like a full out brawl. Michelle was now clad in her armor with her dual weapons drawn.

"That's looks like what she was wearing at the tournament," Rei verified. Kai looked at him suspiciously for a second before returning to the fight at hand.

"Amara stop!" Bahamut's voice now sounded with Michelle's, making the powerful combination like Amara's. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Silence! I'm tired of you barging in all of the time!" Shringard thrust his blade at Michelle and again she evaded it.

It was an ongoing battle of thrust and parry. Michelle got in as much as she could to try and calm down Amara, but nothing was working. Shringard seemed to be losing control as well. Mirage's armor was fading and her eyes didn't hold the same fervor as they did before.  
As soon as she got the chance, Michelle got behind Shringard and held him in an arm lock. "Amara stop. I will not say it again." Her voice was dangerously calm and her face stern. "Cease this nonsense so that we can continue onward. We have things to do and this isn't one of them. Look, Shringard is losing control and Mirage will soon be back in control. Save this for another time."

Amara's blades went to her sides and soon disappeared entirely, magically going back into their sheaths. "Hmpf, fine."

Michelle sighed of relief and loosened her grip on the dragon lord. She yelped in pain soon after as Shringard's blade dug into her side. She released him immediately and fell to the ground, clutching her side.

Shringard laughed, "You've grown soft, both of you. Do you remember now, Chaos? How you lost our last battle." He held up his blade to prove his point. It was not glowing a bright silver and white. "How long, Chaos? How long can she stand it?" He laughed coldly once more before slinking away into the darkness of the trees.

Rei was the first to Michelle's side and Kai following close behind. Amara stayed off to the side, her eyes struck with disbelief. "I did it again…"

Michelle was no longer connected with Bahamut, the link severed when she received the hit. Her eyes grew cloudy as the pain shot throughout her body. Her vision began to waver, barely able to make out Rei's form anymore. Rei laid Michelle on her back and inspected the wound. "It's deep," he confirmed when he pulled away the bloodstained tee-shirt near the gash. "Amara, what should do." Panic was now entering his tone as he turned to the other Corrupt.

"Amara?" Kai asked when she didn't respond.

_"Tiamat, I did it again. I lost it. An- and-" _

"Amara!"

Amara jumped out of her thoughts as Kai shouted her name. She finally walked over and inspected her carefully. "She has to be taken back to out village."

"Wher-" Rei started, but was cut off.

"You carry her." She pointed to Rei. "Kai, help me." Kai nodded and followed Amara away from Rei and Michelle. "I'm going to do something that neither of you have ever seen before." Kai looked at her curiously, but said nothing. "I'm going to teleport us to my village. There is going to be a small amount of pain, since Michelle isn't helping me."

"Why are you only telling me? Shouldn't Rei know?"

"He probably won't feel it because he's holding Michelle." Kai caught on and nodded. "You are going to help me. All you need to do is stand opposite me. Yes, it sounds pointless, but we need a circle around what we are teleporting in order for it to work."

They returned to the two and did as was planned. Once everything seemed set Amara closed her eyes. Black flame engulfed the group and they vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N _Alright here's some more of Chapter 4. Oh, sorry for that wait. I was actually thinking of never updating again, but I guess Death-Scimitar talked me outta it. Enjoy! More coming as soon as I can. Sports and school is getting really hectic.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kai gasped when they finally reappeared. He clutched his chest, knowing that just a moment before it felt as if a knife pierced there. He rubbed his arms, still being able to feel the needles puncture his skin.

"You aright?" Kai looked over at Amara, her connection now severed as well. She was one her hands and knees and her forehead was covered in sweat. Her breaths became in quick intervals as she seemed to clutch on to consciousness.

"A lot better than you it seems." Amara chuckled slightly at his statement. "Rei!" Kai then noticed Rei's motionless form.

"Relax, he's just exhausted."

"But I thought you said only I'd feel the pain."

"Yeah, but I didn't say there weren't after effects."

"Great…"

"Dear God!" Amara and Kai turned. A brown-haired and green-robed man came running in their direction. "Amara! And where's-" He stopped and gasped. "Michelle!"

"She was stabbed in the side." Amara winced as she got to her feet. Kai quickly got up and helped her, having her lean on him.

"I see, and who are these two lads?" The man looked from Kai to the unconscious Rei.

"Two friends, you could say, that came." Amara winced again once she tried to take a step towards him.

"You, Amara, need some rest. I'll take care of these two."

Amara nodded and pointed over to a hut across the way. "Help me over there would ya?" Kai nodded and they slowly made their way over.

The man, named Mannix, called over a nearby onlooker and carried Rei and Michelle in the other direction.

§§

Amara stared up at the ceiling, her right forearm across her forehead. "I did it again." She sighed and rolled onto her side. She looked across the hut to see Kai in the other room seated on the floor, asleep. She shook her head with a smile.

_"He never left," _Tiamat said, a slight hint of humor in his tone. _"It looks to me as if you wanted him to stay." _

_"You know, If you were solid I'd slug you." _

Tiamat laughed, _"I know you would. Thank goodness I'm not."_

There shared a small chuckle at that before Michelle popped back into her mind. _"I did it again, Tiamat. I lost it."_

_"We lost it." _Tiamat confirmed. _"We're in this together, remember?"_

Amara sighed and rolled back onto her back. _"It's not your fault though. It's my trait, not yours."_

_"Your trait? Why do you think I'm called the Wings of Chaos?" _

Amara sighed, _"Fair enough." _

A long silence passed between them. Amara's eyelids began to grow heavy, but she forced herself awake.

_"You should get some sleep."_

_"I know, Tiamat, but I think I'll check in on Michelle first." _She grimaced as she rose and slid off of the cot.

_"Bad idea. I'm sure she's fine. Don't over exert yourself."_

_"I won't. Don't worry." _She limped slightly as she walked over to the hut entrance and pulled back the blanket covering it. She glanced at Kai and smiled gently before leaving. She took a deep breath and looked up at the starlit sky. She smiled to herself, missing the peaceful days that she had here. That all changed though, on that one day. She shook her head, not wanting those thoughts to come into her mind, not now.

Her attention was drawn around the village, the one known as Tirlend. This place wasn't like the normal cities that now overran every continent. It was more like the Indian villages of old. Since Tirlend didn't reside near any big cities, or any cities at all actually, it stayed with the old mood of things and the old ways. There were no modern technologies, no electricity. Campfires generated the heat and lamps provided light. It was simple, but sweet. She loved it here. Outdoors in the wild, away from the civilization that she was getting used to, but still hated.

Her attention was drawn to the hut to her left, having seen the last of the lights put out. The blanket was drawn aside and Mannix quietly stepped out. When he looked up he noticed her and smiled. He walked over. "You should be asleep, Amara. But then again we could never keep you in one place for long."

Amara smiled, "Yes, that is true." She paused. "How's-"

Mannix held up his hand to silence her. "She's fine. The balm is working well. She should be awake by morning, but not yet in moving condition of course."

"That's never stopped her before," Amara mused.

"True, true. The other lad that was with you is going to be fine as well. He just needs some rest. Not used to the traveling I guess." He offered a smile at that statement. "You can go see them if you'd like, but mind you, they need their rest." With that said he gave a small bow and left, retiring to his own hut.

Amara watched him go before walking to the Healing Hut, as it was called. She hesitated at the entrance, afraid to continue. She took a deep breath, gathering her nerve and pulled away the blanket that covered the entrance. She stepped quietly inside, her leg muscles loose enough now that she could walk plainly.

The first one she noticed was Rei. He was sleeping quietly on the cot next to Michelle's. Amara knew he was doing fine so she moved on to her comrade. She walked up to the cot and watched Michelle for a while. Blood stained the bandages that were cleanly put over the wound, but it had slowed tremendously from when they first arrived. "Good, the healing balm is working fine," she thought with a sigh of relief. Not that she knew it wouldn't, of course she knew it would. That been put on her many-a-times and she always came out good as new.

She sat down on the floor, hugging her knees and resting her head upon them. "I'm sorry Michelle. Once again I've failed you." She chuckled slightly, imagining Michelle's response and it wasn't a pretty one.

She watched her for a while, reminiscing on the days of old. She chuckled at a few memories and shook some others ones out.

After a while she rose to her feet. "I'm sorry," she whispered again before she exited the shelter and into the night air once more. It had grown colder since she last came out. She went to draw her cloak around her when she realized she wasn't wearing it. She looked down and noticed that she was in her traditional tied up tee-shirt and jeans. She sighed and rubbed her arms.

Thoughts flowed into her mind at that moment, almost bringing tears to her eyes. Kai, standing at the entrance of her hut, caught her sight. Tears rimmed her eyes now, but she didn't have the nerve to cry in front of him so she turned and fled into the forest.

She didn't know how far she ran, but it seemed like miles. She clumsily tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. Tears came freely now, everything that she held up inside flowed out of her like a wave. He tough façade left her in that moment , becoming 'weak', as she liked to call it, even though she didn't want to.

Kai stumbled upon her, having heard her sobs. "Amara…" He took a step towards her, but she, having heard him, got to her feet and moved away.

Amara didn't know what came over her that moment, but she just felt that she had to tell someone what was tearing her up inside. Someone besides Michelle and Tiamat. Someone who didn't know her as well. Someone who could give her a different answer besides "It's not your fault" or "Stop blaming yourself".

"It's all my fault." She managed to say it clearly, though tears were still stinging her cheeks.

"What is?" Kai asked, keeping the distance between them.

"Everything. Michelle's injury, Zeo's pain. Everything." Her hands clenched tightly at her side. She looked away from him, not able to look him in the eye.

"That doesn't sound like a lot to me. Can you really call that everything?" Kai asked gently. "If you ask me none of it was your-"

"No! Stop! It is! Can't you see! It's all because of me! Because of me and my anger! Because of me and my want for a challenge!" Tears flowed softly down her cheeks again as she hiccupped a sob. "Michelle said that I surpassed her? Hah! Doesn't she see? She clearly surpassed me. She has so much control over herself and her power it's unbelievable. What's so good about have a great amount of power if it can cost you the only friendship you've ever truly had in your life?"

Kai looked down at the forest floor, shaking his head. "That's why you can't get control."

"Huh?" The tears stopped as soon as he said the words.

"The reason you can't gain control is because you keep telling yourself that you can't. You're giving up. You're accepting a fate that can be changed, that is supposed to be changed." Kai sighed and turned to go. "Just think about it," He added quietly before disappearing.

Amara watched him go, one last tear running down her cheek. She brushed it away idly.

_"He's right, Amara. You know he is. You and I can conquer this new foe, but we have to do it together. If you keep taking all the blame for yourself then we will never get past it. If you allow me to share the blame then we can break through, together. We work as one, Amara. We succeed as one and we fail as one."_

Amara nodded grimly. She looked at the place Kai was just standing and shook her head. She felt so weak at that moment and helpless. She hated feeling like that. She sighed and wiped the remaining wetness off her cheeks before making her way back to camp.

§§

_"I'm sorry Amara, but Michelle's gone__… Her injury was too much for her." Amara stumbled backwards at the words. "Again, I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do. You should've been more careful. It's all your-"_

"No!" Amara screamed, darting up into a sitting position on her cot. Her face was coated in sweat and her heart was beating fast. She swung her legs around and got up in a flash. She bolted out the door and to the Healing Hut. "Michelle!"

"Huh?" Michelle and Rei turned to see Amara come rushing in. "W-what's wrong?" Michelle asked, noting the worried expression on her face.

Amara sighed of relief and sunk to the floor. She laughed sheepishly. "I'm so stupid." She got back onto her feet after a few more chuckles and walked over to them. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

Michelle looked at her strangely before nodding. "I may look alright, but feeling okay is a totally different matter."

"True enough." She then turned to Rei who was sitting up on his cot as well. "And you're looking better too."

"I feel better, thanks." He smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it." Amara bowed a small good-bye before exiting.

"That was… weird," Rei commented.

Michelle chuckled slightly and only had to agree. "Tirlend tends to bring out the best in her you could say."

"Tirlend? So that's where we are." He paused for a second. Michelle looked at him with an amused look on her face, knowing his next question. "Where's this?"

"We're out in the middle of nowhere you could say."

"Like…" Rei bade her to continue.

"Well, let's just say no one can reach us here." With a groan and a small wince she swung her legs around the cot. "You wanna go check it out? I can show you around if you'd like."

"But aren't you suppose to stay in bed? The doctor said you're bed-ridden for at least a weak."

Michelle got to her feet with another wince of pain, but ended up falling back down anyway,

"Michelle…" Rei sighed. "You heard what he said, I know you did."

"What?" She asked innocently then shrugged. "I must've missed that part. C'mon I'll show you the place."

Rei sighed and shook his head before rushing over to catch Michelle as she fell again. She smiled and offered a nod of thanks and allowed him to help her to the door.

They sheltered their eyes when they threw back the curtain, the sunlight blinding them for a few seconds. "What! It's almost evening!"

"You expected different?" Rei asked. "You've been out for a while, and for good reason."

"When did you wake?"

"Around morning."

"Morning? Then what have you been doing this whole time?"

"Nothing," he replied simply.

"Nothing?"

"Well, I ate and rested some more. Nothing."

Michelle suppressed a small laugh at that. "Whatever you say."

"I'm glad to see you're on your feet."

Michelle and Rei turned to see Kai in he middle of the clearing, poking aimlessly at the fire. Rei helped Michelle over and they sat down next to him. "Where's Amara?" Michelle asked, wincing as she pulled her knees up to her chin.

"She said she'd be back later. Oh, here. She told me to give this to you." Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out a blade.

"What!" Rei shouted. Michelle's blade was sliced almost in two and Bahamut was cracked.

Michelle sighed as she took the blade from him. She looked at it for a moment then chuckled slightly, "I expected it to be worse." Kai and Rei looked at her strangely, but she said no more on the matter. "I'm going to find Amara."

"What!" Both yelled simultaneously.

"Relax." She got to her feet slowly, but surely, "I do this all the time."

"I'd believe it," Rei muttered under his breath.

Michelle cast him a half-hearted glare before walking into the forest outside of the village.

§§

_"Amara, you should take a break. You've been training for a while now." _Tiamat urged, but Amara just cut him out. She jumped to the side as a projectile sped past her, just missing. _"You're going to get hurt. You aren't in the right mindset right now."_

_"When am I ever in the right mindset?" _Amara shot back as she tumbled to the side once more. The projectile, moving on it's own because Amara put some of her energy into it, did a quick double back and nicked the Corrupt on the shoulder as she was trying to get to her feet. She grasped at her shoulder and followed the dart's path until it came in range. She drew her right sword and cut it down the middle, severing the connection.

"It's not like you to get hit like that. Something wrong?" Amara turned to see the outline Michelle standing in the entrance to the cave. Michelle limped in further and stopped in front of Amara so that they could see each other clearly.

"You shouldn't be out. Mannix said that you wouldn't be in moving condition for at least a week more."

Michelle shrugged, "Point?"

Amara shook her head and got to her feet. "The point is, the Light energy could still be coursing through you and you wouldn't even know it."

"It'd be the same risk in the Healing Hut anyway. You know just as well as I that I hate that place."

"Yeah, 'cause you've been there so much."

"And you as well." They shared a small laugh at that, even though it wasn't a laughing matter.

"Did you get the blade?" Amara wondered aloud, taking a seat once more. She looked at her new wound as she waited for an answer.

"You should be practicing with Tiamat, not separate from him." Amara ignored the comment and waited. Michelle sighed solemnly and pulled out her beyblade. "Yeah, I saw it."

"Any chance you can fix it?" She tore off a small part of her shirt and wrapped it around the wound.

"I can do some things to it, but it won't be back to the way it was. It might be easier to just make a new blade."

"Remember the last time you did that? The blade shattered in a matter of seconds after I merely tapped it. You had to come back to this one anyway."

Michelle nodded grimly, "Yeah, perhaps it'll just have to do."

A long silence passed between them. Michelle redid her bandages with some spare that she had brought. Amara helped as much as Michelle would allow her to. "You never answered my question before." Michelle mumbled, tearing the bandage with her teeth. "Are you alright? You seem distracted."

"Distracted?" Amara scoffed, "I think the pain's gone to your head."

"If it does work like that then you're worse off than me. You're not exactly a "healthy" one either."

"You have to thank my stupidity for that…"

"Ah, I see now." Michelle observed. "That's why you're not going to full power."

"If I did who knows what'll happen."

"But if you don't then you'll never overcome it. Yes, I know. I can't even imagine what you're going through, but I know this. You aren't one of those people to run away from things, but at this moment you are. You're letting your fears cloud your mind. You didn't get me hurt, Amara. In fact I was careless and got hurt myself. I never was good at an arm lock and because of that she easily slipped through it and stabbed me. Stop blaming yourself when I probably would have done the same thing."

Amara blinked, not prepared to hear that. "So you think they only way to get stronger is to overcome it?"

"Yes," the Black Wing confirmed confidently.

Amara sighed and got to her feet, "Alright. We'll have another go."

§§

"None of this makes any sense." Rei turned to Kai at the assessment. He put out the fire on the tip of the poking stick before placing it next to him. "Something's not right here. Look around. Everything's dated back to the Middle Ages it seems."

Rei nodded, "They don't have modern technologies, but I like it. The medicine isn't that advanced either, but in a way it is. The ointment they used on Michelle and the potion they used on me was… different. It was like magic in a way."

"I doubt 'magic' is the right word to use but I agree. The people seem to be getting along quite well. It seems that it'd be a crime to change it."

"Yeah… It's all so confusing though. Just when you think one question's been answered one more shows up."

"In our case many," Kai remarked with a defeated sigh.

"Would you like some dinner gentlemen?"

They turned to see Mannix with a small platter of fruit and another with two slices of meat. They nodded their thanks and Mannix left them to eat.

"And the only one I've ever seen around here is that man. No one else." Rei merely agreed with a sigh.

§§

"You think we should tell them?" Michelle asked just after Amara sat down from her practice session. "No doubt they're curious."

"Well, wouldn't you be?" She took a deep breath and broke her connection with Tiamat, returning to her tied up shirt and jeans. "We can't though. Now isn't the right time."

"After what they saw and went through? It's going to happen again. It's only right to have them be prepared."

"We can only hope that it won't."

"Hope it won't! Amara, they want to stop us from finishing our mission at all costs." She winced when she moved wrong and looked down at the wound. She winced again when she saw fresh blood.

"Come. We should be getting back. The sun set an hour ago."

Michelle nodded and Amara helped her to her feet. They walked out of the cave with little trouble, but it was clear that Michelle was struggling. "What are we going to do next time?"

Amara looked quizzically at her friend as they were descending down to the village. "What d'you mean?"

"The Light Dragon's after us. He's the only one-"

"I know. We just have to stay in control." A shadow seemed to cross her eyes at the statement, something Michelle never missed. She knew how her friend felt about her other self and she felt sorry for her. Amara hated pity and sympathy but Michelle felt it anyway. How could she not?

They walked for a few more moments before Michelle began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. "Hold on. Let's take a break."

"A break? You never-" She stopped, noticing the blood soaking through Michelle's shirt now. "You reopened it didn't you?"

She smiled sheepishly, "It would seem that way."

"I can't carry you, you realize."

_"But I can," _Tiamat offered.

_"Must we do it this way? Isn't there anything else?"_

_"Do you want her to leave her here or something?"_

Amara sighed, _"Of course not."_ She closed her eyes as darkness enveloped her. She reappeared in her armor. "Tiamat'll take us."

Michelle agreed weakly and looked up just in time to see the dragon descending. Amara helped her on and Tiamat took flight.

§§

Mannix heard a gasp escape one of the villagers and turned his attention to where he was pointing. "Does she always have to show off?" He asked himself and rose to his feet. He had joined Kai and Rei soon after they finished their meal and had a lovely conversation with them. Hopefully it made them feel more welcome.

"What _is _that?" Rei asked bewildered.

"That would be Tiamat and his knight."

Tiamat touched down in the middle of the village, knocking over the logs and ashes in the fire pit. The villagers covered their faces from the force of the wind and took steps back. "Honestly Amara, must you be so reckless sometimes?" Mannix asked with a small smirk across his lips.

"Reckless? You call bringing Michelle back to you alive reckless?"

"What?" Mannix's voice turned to panic for a split second when he heard her words. "What do you mean?"

"This." Amara jumped off Tiamat's back and touched lightly on the ground. She turned back and gently slid Michelle off his back as well.

"Ah, now I see." There was a slight hint of amusement in his voice. He walked over with a sigh and took Michelle from Amara. "Healer!"

"Yes?" An elderly man hobbled over, supporting himself on a cane. Rei and Kai both turned to regard him and was surprised when they saw a spirit type thing hovering near him. It took the shape of a warrior angel. Wings spread out from his back and golden armor covered his body completely. His blonde hair blew even in the absence of the wind.

"Please come with me."

"Yes sir," he complied and followed Mannix to the healing hut.

"That was Saga our sage. Apparently you two saw his bitbeast Elixir next to him, seeing your mouths agape and all," Amara explained as she walked over.

The BladeBreakers closed their mouths quickly and turned to Amara. "His bitbeast? You mean it's out of his blade?"

Amara looked at Rei awkwardly when he said that then pointed a thumb back at Tiamat. "Are you telling me that you thought Tiamat always roamed freely around here?" Amara sighed then looked over at the moon as it rose to take its place in the sky. "No time tonight for me to explain. We'll inform you on a few things tomorrow." With that said she made a small bow and walked off towards the Healing Hut to see Michelle.

Rei and Kai watched her leave before making their way over to their new sleeping hut.

§§

"How is she?" Amara asked when she pulled back the tent flap and entered.

"She's fine, like she always is," Mannix replied with a small shake of his head. "You should really watch out for her more."

"Why? You know she can take care of herself."

Mannix sighed and walked over to Amara. "Seriously, Amara." They both turned to Michelle when they heard her groan across the way. Saga helped her into a sitting position. He took a deep breath and Elixir flowed out of him and retook his position next to him.

"I'm glad to see you're alright at least." Mannix motioned Amara to follow him over and she quickly complied. Mannix took a chair and Amara took the one next to him. Saga bowed before leaving. Mannix waited for him to be a good distance away before beginning. "You two should be careful from now on. There's no telling what's going to come after you next. If Shringard found you more likely than not the others are out there as well."

"He mentioned something about stopping our mission, but I don't understand. Why would they want to stop us? We're protecting the Sacred Bitbeasts aren't we?" Michelle nodded her agreement, but grimaced afterwards. Mannix and Amara gave her a stern look when they saw.

"Apparently the long years of sleep have changed their train of thought. Perhaps the Copper Dragon wants them gone. The Sacred ones have grown very powerful since they've last encountered him and he's probably scared of them," Mannix explained.

Amara and Michelle thought about that for a second and nodded, thinking it plausible. Mannix smiled and left the tent. "I'll see you two tomorrow. You should probably be off. I doubt the village has liked your long visit. Oh, and Michelle, don't think that me letting you out of here so soon means you can go off and get yourself hurt again. You should be feeling that thing for a while, a week perhaps more now that you reopened it. I'll give you some herbs and ointment for you and I expect you to use them."

The girls nodded and watched him leave. "He's not telling us something," Michelle observed and lied back down on the bed, placing her forearm across her forehead.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it now. Just get some rest and we'll talk some more about it tomorrow." Amara got to her feet and stretched, but Michelle caught her before she could go too far.

"We're going to say something right? Show them? They've seen so much already."

"I was thinking we should wait until we have the whole group. It's something Tyson should probably see anyway."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about him… Must you remind me of him?" Michelle smirked and yawned.

Amara let out a small chuckle before leaving. "Just get some sleep."

§§

Rei stretched and sat up. He looked over at Kai's cot, but already knew he was gone. Rei merely shook his head and rolled off his own cot and walked out the tent. The sun was just rising and he had to cover his face as it stung his eyes. He blinked a few times until they focused again and walked towards the fire pit. It was still glowing a soft red so he poked at it, soon making some fire return.

"You can't be serious!"

Rei jumped to his feet and turned towards the shout. The sound lead him over to the Healing Hut. His conscience told him to just walk away, but his curiosity won and he stayed to listen.

"I am very serious, Michelle. The light energy is still coursing through you and if it was to come in contact with Bahamut… Well, you know the outcome." Rei recognized the voice to be that of Saga, but he had no idea what he was talking about. The silence that followed allowed him to realize the importance of what the elder was saying.

"So, you're telling me to "play it safe" when there's those out there trying to attack us and the BladeBreakers? You can't tell me to just sit back and let them get to them! I have a duty, Saga, and you know just as well as I that I must fulfill that duty." Rei cringed at Michelle's tone, never hearing her so angry.

"Yes, Shadow Wing, you have to, for your own safety."

"Damn my safety!" Michelle shot.

"Silence! You risk getting Bahamut seriously injured and maybe even destroyed. Is this what you want? Do you want to be blamed for his death too?"

Rei could hear the frustration in Michelle's voice when she muttered "No." Questions flashed through his mind; Who else's death was she blamed for? What is this light energy that's threatening her? He had to stop himself and hide when he heard Saga coming. "That was close," he muttered softly and crept into the tent when Saga was a long ways off. "Morning," he said as cheerfully as he could.

"Hey." Rei could tell that Michelle was putting on her best façade as well. "C'mon. We promised Mannix that we'd be out of here by noon."

"Okay," Rei replied and helped her to her feet. "This looks like Dejavu to me."

"Very funny," she replied with a sigh, but one followed by a smile.

"Where the heck are we?" Rei and Michelle stopped and looked at each other at the voice.

"It can't be…" Michelle said startled.

"It has to," Rei followed and they both rushed as fast as they could out of the tent.

"Rei! Michelle!" Max ran over to them with a bright smile on his face. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Kai!" All of them turned to the edge of the forest to see Kai walking into the area. Tyson ran over to him. "Kai! We've been looking all over for you guys!"

"Um guys? Where are we?" Kenny asked, panic slipping into his tone.

"You're in Tirlend, friends. I'm sorry to if I intruded on anything important when I brought you here."

"What!" Michelle turned to Mannix as he spoke. "You brought them here?"

"Of course, Michelle. Now where's the other Corrupt. Amara?"

"Here…" Amara walked out of the cover of the forest and over to the group. "Mannix what were you thin-"

"Well, it's time for me to do some other things. Amara, Michelle, please give them a tour okay?" Mannix turned quickly and disappeared into his tent.

"Why that little…" Michelle muttered.

"Where's Hilary?" Rei asked, bring Michelle back to the situation at hand.

"D'know. We were having practice at Max's mom's place and then we were here." Tyson shrugged. "I d'know where she is."

"She's back in the U.S.." Amara confirmed. "Mannix told us to give you a tour so I guess we will." She made eye contact with Michelle when she said this and the Elemental sighed.

"Yes, let's get going."

"Going? Where?" Tyson asked.

"You'll see," Michelle merely replied and followed after Amara. She had refused Rei's help, not wanting the others to see her injured in any way.

Kai and Rei chased after them first followed quickly by the other three.

§§

"How much further?" Tyson complained when he stopped to lean against a tree.

The girls sighed and turned around, coming back to the group. They had been in deep conversation and not noticed that the others were lagging behind. "There's not much further and we must keep going." Amara looked up at the sky as she spoke.

"Why does it matter? We have all day?" Max asked, seeing the worried expressions now crossing both of the Black Wing's face.

"Never mind. C'mon, we can't linger no matter what you think. It's just up ahead," Michelle urged.

Rei walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "No, Michelle. We're not used to such traveling like you are. We've been climbing for a long time now. Please, just let us have a small rest, okay?"

Michelle sighed and turned to her partner. "Well…?"

"Do we have a choice?" Amara replied coldly and leaned against a nearby tree.

Kenny took that as a definite yes and fell to the ground in exhaustion. Tyson and Max followed his lead and plopped down next to him.

Michelle walked back over to Amara while Rei and Kai joined their team. "We can't stay here much longer. We'll disturb-"

"I know, I know!" She shouted, but then added more calmly, "But we don't have a choice." Michelle sighed and leaned against the tree next to her and closed her eyes. "Hmpf, you going to sleep? This is hardly the time."

Michelle opened her eyes and looked at her strangely, but when she saw Amara's smirk she knew the ruse. "I never knew you to lighten the mood."

"Who said I was lightening the mood? I was just trying to piss you off."

_"M'lady?" _Michelle looked up to see Bahamut hovering above them. Since he spoke aloud everyone else looked up as well. Bahamut was the same size as Tiamat, but with a few different features. He had a silver outline and icy blue eyes. There was one thing that caught Michelle's attention. Bahamut looked worn and tired. His flying wasn't as smooth as it usually was and his eyes lost some of their radiance. Without saying another word he gently touched down on the cliff next to them. Everyone shielded their heads from the sudden gust of wind that came from him when he slowed enough to touch down.

"Wh-what i-is t-that!" Tyson exclaimed, pointing a finger up at Bahamut.

"I-it looks like-" Kenny stammered.

"A-a dragon!" Max finished, just as surprised as the other two.

Michelle ignored them and went straight to the cliff and began climbing. "Michelle, you're not suppose to-" Rei tried to warn but she just waved him off and kept climbing until she reached the top and her bitbeast.

"What are you doing here?" Michelle asked calmly, but you could still see the anger etched on her face. Bahamut was taken aback by the question, as well as Michelle's attitude. The Corrupt could now see the damage that Shringard had done to him and she had to look away at the thought. "You shouldn't be out. Not in your condition."

_"You know, I could've said the exact same thing" _He paused when he saw Michelle turn back to him. _" but I didn't because I knew you wouldn't listen. Why did you think I'd be any different?" _

Michelle shook her head with a smirk. "True, true, but in all seriousness you shouldn't be about. The light energy effects you more than I."

"What are they doing?" Max asked once he regained his bearings.

"Talking," Amara replied shortly. "Michelle! Get down here! We're ready to go!"

"What! Who said we're-"

"You're up aren't you? And you clearly have enough energy to shout so walking should be no problem." Tyson scowled at her response to his whining, but joined his teammates anyway.

Bahamut took flight again and flew in the opposite direction. Michelle watched him go before climbing back down and running after the others.

§ §

"How?"

"What?"

"When?"

"But why?" Max, Kenny, Tyson, and Rei all asked when they saw the damage. It was shortly after noon and they had finally reached their destination, although there wasn't much of a destination left. Houses were nothing more than rubble, scorched and black like the ashes surrounding them. Smoke was still rising from ruins and some flames were glowing nearby, though they did no more damage. Scorched marks littered the ground and the footsteps showed the signs fleeing people and animals. The BladeBreakers could only imagine the pain and chaos that had happened here. It made them shiver at the thought.

"Guys? What happened?" Kenny asked and everyone turned to the girls when they didn't answer.

"Actually they've been quiet the whole way here," Kai thought when he too looked over.

Their eyes were clouded over, as if they were lost in some memory. By their expression it didn't seem to be a good one.

"Guys?" Rei repeated.

"This is the aftermath of a battle gone wrong. A battle that should've been won." Michelle clenched her fists as she talked.

There was a short pause before Amara walked over to one spot in particular. There was nothing there, only scorch marks. She bent down and touched one of them.

"We were attacked and there was no other option."

"What are you talking about? What happened here? And when?" Max asked.

"Come. We will show you." Amara rose to her feet and walked out of the village and back into the forest. Michelle followed after a brief moment.

"Should we?" Tyson asked.

"You want to know don't you?" Kai stated more than asked and went after them, the others close behind.

§ §

They stopped at a cave, the same one that Amara and Michelle were at the previous day. The girls waited for the BladeBreakers before entering. Everything instantly turned black, a deep black, it seemed, that light couldn't even penetrate. _"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" _Amara and Michelle knew that Tiamat was speaking to them, but the boys didn't know. That clearly made them uneasy.

"Yes, we are sure. Please, bring some light in as to not make our guests any more nervous then they already are." Tiamat complied with Amara's request and everyone began to glow, including Tiamat and the now seeable Bahamut.

"Oh no, not them again," Kenny muttered silently, recoiling away form the two beasts.

"They won't harm you. They are here to share their memories."

None of the BladeBreakers knew what Michelle was talking about, but they knew better than to ask.

"Take us back. Back in time to where it all began, and where it all came to an end." Both Elementals chanted at the same time. There was a sudden flash of light and then there they were, back in the town that was just ruins minutes before.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: _I may be making some changes here and there just to give you a warning. This is basically a first draft, but I like it thus far. Enjoy! I read the review about how it was confusing on who was talking. I didn't really want to keep saying "Amara said" or "Michelle said" so I tried to do it different ways. I'm sorry if it's confusing. I some of it to take out most of the confusion, hopefully it worked.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hello! How are you this morning Nelia?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you."

"How's your son?"

"You mean Asher? He's great. Never better."

It took the boys by surprise to see two women talking before them and never even bother noticing that they were right next to them. "Hello? Hello!" Tyson tried to get their attention, but nothing worked. "He-"

"They can't hear or see you, so don't even try," Amara said coldly.

Tyson shut up instantly. "Where are we?" Rei asked.

"In Tiamat's and Bahamut's memory. This is the village as it used to be. The quiet town of Tirlend," Michelle explained.

"Tirlend? But isn't that where were staying?" Rei asked.

Michelle nodded. "Yes, that indeed was Tirlend, the Tirlend that we now know. But that village was not the original one."

"Oh."

"Look! What's Mannix all in a fret about?" While Michelle was talking they forgot all about the two older women talking next to them, but turned to them now and followed their attention over to a very young Mannix. He was only a teenager now, around the age of sixteen and he did look as if he had something important to tell everyone. The curious BladeBreakers joined the other villagers.

"I found them washed up on shore. They were breathing, but not much. I was going to try to bring them here, but I'm not strong enough for two of them."

"We'll help." Everyone turned around to see two younger looking men, around the age of twenty-two or so, volunteer.

"That's Asher." Amara pointed to the one on the left. He had brown hair and mysterious gray eyes. He stood to be as tall as six feet and had a muscular build. "And the woman over there is his wife, Kina." Kina was around the same age as Asher with light brown hair. Her eyes shown to be of a deep amber, ones that lit up her kind face.

"Alright then. I'll show you where I found them." Asher and the other man, going by the name of Sage, followed close behind.

"There's no need to follow. It'll only wear you out more. We'll wait here." The BladeBreakers agreed to Michelle reasoning and watched as the other villagers went about their lives again.

It wasn't more than ten minutes before they returned, Tiamat and Bahamut skipped the memory ahead to make things easier, carrying two young girls in their arms. They looked to be around the same age, though nothing was certain from the angle they were at. "If you haven't figured it out already, that's us," Michelle said, pointing at the unconscious children. "We didn't know anything until we woke up the next day. We knew our names, and age, three, but nothing more."

"Asher and his wife Kina took us in. They didn't have any children of their own and felt it was a good idea." The two dragons shifted the time ahead again as Amara was talking. "We didn't fit in right away, probably because we weren't officially from the town, but we were considered members. And just like everyone other person in the town we had to learn how to fight."

"But why?" Kenny asked.

"Because we were constantly threatened and attacked by other villages in the area. We were the smallest of about ten villages and the easiest accessed by them all. We're what you would say smack dab in the middle." Amara nodded sadly at Michelle's statement.

The time warp stopped and they were back in the village. It was during the winter season now and everyone was bundled up by the fire. Amara and Michelle were easy to pick out because of their red hair, not to mention the fact that they were still wearing their training armor.

"Asher, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Mannix." Asher patted his wife on the arm before getting to his feet and walking over.

"Mannix is chief now. His father was the last one and he inherited from him. He was quite young for a chief, I'll give you that, but he had a knowledge that no one could really understand." Amara never took her eye off of Mannix and Asher as she spoke.

"I think they're ready."

"Ready?" Asher asked, not knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"They're ready for the Trial of Elements," Mannix clarified.

"Are you insane! They're only eleven years old!"

"The younger they are the best chance they have. The longer you wait gives our enemy more time to prepare. They are our only chance, Asher. You know this just as well as I."

Asher was silent for a moment before replying firmly, "No." He walked away without another word.

Mannix stood there and watched him return to his family before retiring to his hut.

"What's the Trial of Elements?" Rei asked.

"It's a trial that only the chosen few get to take. The trial goes through a series of mind and physical tests. No one knew what was at the end because no one ever mad it that far." The BladeBreakers looked at Amara surprisingly.

"The only thing that we knew was that there was an enormous power waiting for you at the end. We had hoped that this power would save us from the constant beating that we were getting from the other villages. You see the others had a source of power, but we didn't. The other villages had, what you call nowadays, bitbeasts. Not only did they have the normal everyday ones, like reptiles, mammals, and the like, but each one had a Lord." Michelle knew what question came next so she turned to Amara and bid her to continue.

"The Lords are the eight elemental dragons: Ryonan as the fire dragon, Leviathan as water, Raptrian as lightning, Swavern as ice, Shringard as light, Strata Dragoon as earth, Feariin as Darkness, and Dragoon as wind."

"Wait, did you just say Dragoon?" Tyson looked at his bitbeast as he spoke.

"Yes, Dragoon is the Lord of Wind. But he is special as well. Not only is he a Lord, but he is also a sacred bitbeast. Quite the combination if I do say so myself." Michelle looked over at the fire, smiling to herself. She missed the good 'ole days, but was snapped back into reality when Max asked another question.

"So the one back on the train was the light dragon? I believe he called himself Shringard."

"Yes." Amara responded simply. "But there's one stronger than the eight Lords. There was a village that was stronger than all the rest and because of this it was named after the island, Anidia. The bitbeast, you've faced him actually, is named Amphisbaena, or Enrique's bitbeast."

"Enrique!" Max exclaimed.

"We don't know how he came across Amphisbaena or even how he is able to control him, but we do know that he is angry. Angry that one of the sacred bitbeasts, those supposedly weaker, had beaten him."

It was now another day, everyone was so busy talking that they didn't notice the time warp. "Asher!"

"Sir?" Asher answered to Mannix's call and walked over to him. "Yes?"

"It has to be now. There's been news that the other villages have been gathering up their forces."

"How do you know that they're going to attack us though?"

"Because we're the weakest and the closest to the cave. They have to do the trial now."

"No. They are still very young and still grieving over the lost of their mother. Would you have them go through the trial in such a weak state? No, Mannix. They will not go through it until I say so." With that said Asher left. Mannix's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he said no more.

"Your father seems determined to keep you away from that trial thingy," Tyson observed.

"He did his best, but in the end…" They skipped ahead again, but this time the picture was not so happy. They faced a cabin, one that was burning profoundly and clearly not going to be put out easily. People were gathered nearby, looking on helplessly.

"Is anyone in there?" People shouted, panicing as the looked helplessly on.

"Amara and Michelle are off training aren't they?"

"Asher's still in there! I-I never saw him come out!" The crowd gasped.

"Mannix! Mannix, what's going on? We saw the smoke and-" The young Michelle stopped in mid-sentence once she saw the blaze.

"W-what happened!" The young Amara stammered. She took a step towards the burning ruin, but was blasted back by a huge amount of heat.

"No one knows. All of a sudden we heard an explosion and this is what we came out to." Mannix walked over to them. "I'm afraid your father was stuck In there."

It was so hard to look at their faces. Their expressions were a mix of horror, sadness, confusion, and anger, a very deep anger.

"Our father didn't survive if you were wondering." The BladeBreakers said nothing to Amara's came statement, they didn't need to. You could still see the same sadness and hatred reflected in their eyes now. "Tiamat move on. We don't need to see the aftermath."

"Of course." The image skipped ahead again, but they were now in a different location. They were at the mouth of a cave, the same cave that they were standing in now.

"This is two months after our father passed away. Mannix was now our "guardian", you could say, and decided what we were to do. If you haven't guessed it already, he made us do the trial. We were still very young, at least to the villagers, but he didn't care. We were only twelve at the time, and still very naive." Michelle turned behind her to see the younger version Amara and herself walking up the path. "We won't show you what happened during the trail. That's something that only we will have to bare. Bahamut?"

"Of course, M'lady." They were now back in the village. People were running everywhere. There were cries of panic and fear. People were carrying belongings, babies, anything they could get their hands on.

"What's going on?" Max wondered aloud.

"We were attacked. Invaded by the Tribe of the Black Dragon." Amara's eyes grew dim as she spoke as if she knew what was going to happen next. "As we explained before, we were the weakest tribe and constantly attacked by the stronger ones. Mannix had also explained that they were gathering up arms. This was the reason."

"Mannix! What are we going to do! You can already here our hunters getting slaughtered out in the forest. Where are Amara and Michelle? Shouldn't they have already finished the trial?" Villagers scrambled to Mannix, trying to get some answers.

"Shouldn't they be back here by now!" One asked.

"Mannix tell us what to do!" Another pleaded.

The young chieftain didn't know what to do. He tried to calm the people down, but he didn't know the words to say. "We must flee!" Mannix turned to see who issued the order and nodded approvingly when he noticed it was Sage.

"Yes, that is what we must do. Head to the cave. We will make a stand there. Hopefully the girls will be out-" Mannix stopped in mid-sentence when someone interrupted him.

"They're here! Amara and Michelle have returned!" The group, the BladeBreakers included, followed the man's declaration. It was indeed them, but then again there was something different.

"Girls please! You must help us! I know you can hear the pain and the war cries. We are cornered. Please help! You are the only ones who can!" Everyone rushed to them.

Mannix pushed the man, who spoke first, aside and stood in front of the warriors. "Since you are here before us now we know you have succeeded. Do you have the power?"

Both girls nodded simultaneously. Just the looks upon their face sent shivers down everyone's spine. Their eyes were glowing, Michelle's icy blue and Amara's amber, and a sinister smirk crossed their lips.

"Yes, we have the power." Michelle spoke first. Her voice was mixed with a deeper tone and Mannix took a step back, fearful.

"We have the power to destroy them. That is what you wished correct?" Amara's tone was no different, but her smirk allowed everyone to see the evilness that was radiating off of her.

"But why would we attack them? They have done nothing to harm us." Michelle's smirk matched Amara's and the villagers turned to each other with fear in their eyes.

"Nothing to harm us! Can you not hear the cries of pain from our hunters?" You could tell it was hard for the woman to say. Most likely a son or husband was trapped out there. "Don't you see what is about to happen? They will have no mercy!"

"Did you have any mercy when you torched our home? Did you ever think of the pain that it would cause when you did it? Huh? Mercy is the last thing you deserve." Amara's voice grew strong as she spoke.

"Amara, what are you talking about?" One man boldly asked. "That was nothing more than an accident. How, no, why would we do such a thing?"

"We don't know, but what we do know is that it wasn't an accident." Michelle stated coldly.

"Mannix! They're here! We have no more time!"

Mannix turned back to the girls when he heard the news from Sage. "You're just going to leave us to die? You are the only ones with the power to stop them and you will do nothing! Asher would-"

"Don't you dare bring up his name!" Michelle lit up in a blaze of black and blue flame. When the flame resided she was in her armor. The half-breastplate, leather gloves, and the wings the exact same as Rei had seen it. He was surprised at first, only thinking it to be an illusion before, but then he remembered how Amara had changed and thought nothing more of it.

"Michelle, calm down," Amara ordered and Michelle complied, though she remained clothed in armor.

"So, this is the power. You join with the dragon. But how?" Mannix inquired suspiciously.

"Mannix!" Everyone darted back to the village. Men were rushing in with weapons drawn and shouting their battle cries. The women and children screamed and the men stepped in front of them to form a protective circle.

"Step aside." Amara was now dressed in her armor as well. Her and Michelle had their arms outstretched with hands glowing of black flame, flame that was launched at the enemy as soon as the villagers parted.

"Tiamat!"

"Bahamut!" The image shifted just before the impact. "We told you not to go that far!"

"Our apologizes."

The Black Wings turned to the BladeBreakers. Their faces were contorted in fear and they backed away. Even with the pain that she now felt from their denial, Michelle continued on with the story. "After the enemy attackers were dealt with, we turned on our own people and burned the village. Those who fled we did not chase."

"We went on a rampage then across the island. We visited all the Lord's towns, but they were gone. The King had taken them to his village before we could get to them. We burned those towns too, turning them to ash." Amara continued.

The time travel had now stopped and they were back in the present time, back in the cave. There was still much to tell, however.

"When we reached Anidia, we fought. The Lords were strong, even for us, the Elementals, or Corrupts. We were defeated, but not without dealing a lot of damage." Michelle voiced.

"At the end of the fight we had used up our energy and returned to our normal state of mind. We were no longer being controlled. It was then that we learned of our act and we fled. We fled to a place where no one would ever find us. Where we would be safe." Amara's eyes clouded over, lost in another memory. "We trained there for two years, until we were called upon again and by none other than Mannix."

The BladeBreakers didn't know what to say, or even what to think, so a long silence passed between them. Kai was the first to speak. "You said you were called Elementals, or Corrupts. What does that mean."

"We are called Elementals because we have the power of all the elements, all but one, Light. Because of this the Light energy effects us more and sometimes to severe results." Michelle stated. Neither Kai nor Rei was going to bring up Michelle's wound, knowing that they didn't want it to be public knowledge.

"And Corrupts?" Max asked, urging Michelle to continue.

Amara took over instead. "We are called Corrupts because that is what we are. We're corrupted by darkness, hatred, chaos, and destruction. We lose control when we get angry and lash out at others."

"That was until we learned to control it, at least as much so that we aren't as unstable." Michelle sighed when she knew she had to explain more. "When we fled we trained. The devastation that we caused never left our thoughts. Even now it haunts our dreams. We were determined to control this new power, to control Bahamut and Tiamat. Well, we learned that controlling those two wasn't possible, but friendship was. That happened merely by accident, but that's all that's keeping us, well, us."

****

"What are you still doing here?"

"What was that?" Tyson blurted and looked around frantically.

"Damn it! Michelle, what time is it?" Amara looked at Michelle, but her expression didn't tell her anything. She cursed again.

****

"It's time for you to leave. You have overstayed your welcome, Corrupts. Leave now and never come back. We told you that last time! How easily you forget!"

"Silence! We're leaving alright?" Michelle turned to everyone else. "C'mon. We have to go." The others merely nodded, not wanting to argue.

****

"Yes, leave these lands. You don't belong here."

"You'll never be accepted."

"I'm surprised that you're still alive. You should be dead."

"It would be better for us all."

The voices wouldn't stop. The Black Wings increased the pace in order to get away from them.

****

"Are you scared of us? You weren't before. I don't know how you can stand being around them, Champs."

"The thing I'm surprised about is that they're still alive."

"Tiamat!"

"Bahamut!"

"Wait, you're not suppose to combine your powers with Bahamut," Aamra warned.

"It doesn't matter. We've run out of time. We have to leave now." Michelle's tone showed that her decision was final.

"Fine." They positioned each other on opposite sides of the group of BladeBreakers. Black flame formed a circle around them, forming a firewall.

****

"Yes, leave."

"And may you meet a painful end."

They vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that this took so long. I was on a three or so week vacation type thing and never got around to writing. I never really had the inspiration and/or motivation either. Shrugs Well, here it is.

* * *

When they reappeared they were back in the US and at Max's mom's training facility, they were in a janitor's closet as not to make a scene. "It should be around morning here. Just make sure when you leave that no one's around. You don't want to get caught 'cause we won't forgive you if you tell about everything that you saw." Michelle's tone and threatening expression was all they needed to know that she wasn't kidding. 

"Where are you two off to?" Kenny asked.

"We have other matters to attend to. We'll see you at the tournament, don't worry." After Amara spoke they bowed low and disappeared in the same black flame.

"Who was worrying?" Tyson asked with a snort.

"Oh, I forgot to ask them about the voices." Kenny sighed then shrugged. "Oh well."

"C'mon. Let's get out of here," Kai suggested and everyone agreed.

§§

The girls appeared in the shady part of a nearby park. They fell to their knees instantly, gasping for breath. "Remind me- never to- take so many- people at once."

Michelle forced out a laugh. "I- don't think- I'd have to- remind you."

Once they took a break and all was well again they got to their feet and walked around. "I was thinking."

"Uh-oh. You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Michelle teased and Amara punched her on her shoulder.

"Seriously now. I was thinking that we should split up. It would make things easier to get our mission done and harder for the other Dragon lords to find us."

"Yeah, I agree. Does that mean you'll go after the Ice Wolf and I-"

"The Lightning Ruler, yes." Amara finished for her. "We will meet up back here when we're done."

"I take it Mannix knows about the plan then?" Michelle asked. "Everyone knew but me?"

"You were recovering and I didn't want to put you under any more stress." Amara sighed when she saw Michelle's reaction. "We don't have time for this now. Do you know where to find your target?"

"Yeah. His plane's stopping in Europe before it comes here. I'll get him there. And the Ice Wolf's still here I take it?"

Amara nodded. "Good luck."

"Same to you." With that said they departed.

§§

"Where have you been?" The BladeBreakers looked up to see Hilary charging at them.

"Uh-oh," Max voiced.

"I've been looking for you forever! Where did you go?" Hilary stopped when she reached them and gasped for breath.

"Well we've been-" Tyson was cut off when Rei elbowed him in the side.

"You were where?" Hilary asked. She luckily didn't hear what Tyson was beginning to say.

"We were here the whole time. Where have you been?" Kai spoke up.

"Yeah, we've been in the training room all night," Max yawned. "Kenny wanted to try out something."

"But I looked there. I looked everywhere!" Hilary said loudly.

"Then I guess you didn't look hard enough," Rei responded, continuing the ruse.

"Just forget it Hilary." Kenny yawned. "We're going to get some sleep." Everyone walked past the confused Hilary and out the door.

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell Hilary what happened," Rei warned and everyone nodded.

"H-hey! W-wait for me!" Hilary chased after them, still unsure of what had just taken place.

§§

"I knew I'd find you here. Hello, Ice Wolf."

Tala bolted around and looked behind him, but no one was there. He went to the edge of the cliff and leaned over the sightseeing-rail to see if anyone was down there, but no one was. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and turned around. "Wolborg," he breathed, seeing someone pick up his blade. "Hey, you. What are you doing with my blade?"

"You should learn to take better care of your things, Ice Wolf, even if you are training." The figure looked up and matched Tala's stare with on of its own.

"Who are you?"

The figure merely laughed and flipped Wolborg around in its hand. "My name is Ryo, if you must know."

"Alright, Ryo. Hand over my blade or you'll be terribly sorry." Tala threatened.

"Will I?" Ryo laughed again. "What can a weakling such as yourself do to me?" He took a step towards Tala, but Tala didn't move. "Bravery? I didn't think you had such a thing. Although it could be just stubbornness or fear too."

"You never answered. What are you going to do with my blade?"

"Oh, this?" Ryo tossed it idly to the ground. "I have no need for it. I only came for him." He held up the chip that held Wolborg.

"Give that back, you worthless piece a-"

"Ah, ah, ah. That's no way to talk. I'm just going to borrow it for a while."

"I know you'll never return it by me asking so I'll get it by force," Tala threatened but didn't lunge for him.

There was a short silence that passed between them until Ryo broke it. "I knew you wouldn't." He smirked evilly before turning and walking away.

As soon as Ryo left it was as if Tala broke out of stone. He gasped for breath and clenched his throat and chest. "What- was- that?" He breathed. "It was as if- he froze me. I- couldn't move!" He got to his feet, although he was still weak and almost fell down again. He caught himself by quickly grabbing onto the wooden railing behind him. "Wolborg… Wolborg!"

Amara quietly slipped back behind the tree. She caught her breath. "The fire Dragon! What's he doing here!" She thought with a scowl. She looked back round at Tala. "And apparently all of his powers are working too. He can still stun his opponents," she thought again, but this time with a sigh. "He has Wolborg, for now," she whispered and darted off.

§§

"Lee! Lee, wait up!" Kevin, one of the White Tigers and Lee's teammate, shouted after their captain. Him and Gary caught up soon after and looked back at the approaching Mariah. Mariah was the only female member of the White Tigers. She wore a pink Japanese shit with matching pink pants. Her hair, thrown up in a ponytail and bow, matched her outfit but her eyes were a yellowish color. Her other teammate, Kevin, wore a blue shirt and kaki trousers. His hair was green and thrown back into a ponytail while his eyes had a purple hue to them.

"You guys are just too slow." Lee was the captain of the team. He wore a yellow shirt that hung open with blue pants. His hair was dark brown and had bronze-colored eyes. He had tape wrapped around both of his hands as well as his lower calves.

"No, you're just too fast," Gary complained. He was the tallest and wore green overalls with one of the straps hanging down. He had black hair and purple eyes.

Michelle watched them calmly from her vantage point up in a nearby tree. Her eyes were squarely on her target, Lee. She had to admit that she was disappointed when the other members of his team caught up, but then again she anticipated that to happen.

"We have to catch our flight. It's going to be leaving soon," Lee argued and started off again.

"No it's not," Mariah confirmed, rather harshly. "It doesn't leave for another hour."

"Hour? Perfect," Michelle thought with a smirk.

"I agree with Lee though," Kevin spoke up. "We're not exactly sure where we are."

Mariah sighed out of frustration. "And who's fault is that?" Everyone pointed to someone different and Mariah shook her head.

Michelle found her opportunity and took it. "You need directions to the airport?"

The White Tigers turned around and saw Michelle. Since no one knew who she was, Michelle wore her hood down. "Do you know where it is?" Mariah asked.

"Would I be asking if I didn't?" Michelle asked mockingly in return. Mariah silenced. "C'mon. It's this way."

"Why should we trust you?" Lee asked suspiciously. "I'm sorry, but you seem untrustworthy."

"I thank you for the compliment, but I am merely giving you an option. You don't have to follow me if you don't want." Michelle shrugged.

Lee looked at his teammates and they shrugged as well. "It seems to be okay," Kevin was the first to voice.

"I agree with Kevin," Gary confirmed.

"I don't care for her, but if she can get us to where we need to be…" Mariah nodded.

"Okay, we'll follow you then."

Michelle nodded and led them off in the direction they were heading. She personally had no idea where she was going, as long as she could get the bitbeast and leave as soon as possible.

§§

"First the Light Dragon and now the Fire Dragon? For goodness sakes! Are all the Dragon Lords here!" Amara thought. She walked along the corridors of the arena in search of the Fire Dragon, but so far she had no luck. She didn't plan on fighting him now, because most likely he had some others with him, but she did want to see if she could gather any information on why he took Wolborg. She had her suspicions, but she wanted to make sure. "With my luck I'll end up facing him even if I don't want to," she thought with a sigh.

The corridor turned to the right and Amara followed it. This was the way to the locker rooms and she could only hope that Ryo would be in one of them. If not, she had no where else to look.

"It's about time you came back, Ryo."

Amara didn't recognize the voice, but she knew that she was close. She smirked and headed towards the sound.

§§

"What are you doing!" Lee shouted. He winced as Michelle knocked his blade back violently. He tried to catch himself before he fell to the ground, but to no avail. He fell hard and the wind was knocked out of him for a moment or two. Once he regained his bearings Michelle was different. She was no longer in her normal everyday clothes, but she was now in her armor. Her brow was covered in a small layer of sweat and her breathing became shallow. Lee thought on this for a little while, not knowing why she was so tired when just a second ago she was fine.

_"This wasn't a good idea. You know we're not suppose to combine. We still have-"_

_"I know I know." _Michelle thought back to Bahamut forcefully. "_Let's just make this quick so we can go back to normal and maybe the energy will settle down."_

_"It's not going to be that easy, Michelle. You know that just as well as I do." _Michelle didn't reply. Lee had gotten back to his feet and his blade was coming in fast at hers. She threw up her arms and blocked it cleanly. "Bahamut!" She shouted. The black and silver dragon descended at Lee's lion bitbeast. "Lightning Flare!" Michelle's blade was immediately surrounded in chain lightning and moving so quick that it was impossible to see where her blade was, only Michelle had any idea where it was.

Lee's breath came heavily and his blade's movements began to slow as well. They were fighting for some time now and Michelle was amazed that he had even survived even that long. She never planned on combing with Bahamut at all, but she was running out of time. "_Bahamut make this quick. We don't have time to waste. Amara most likely already has Wolborg and the tourney is about to start too."_

_"Of course_,_ M'lady."_ Bahamut reappeared in front of Galleon. He flapped his wings and the chain lightning encircled Galleon, making him stop in place and howl in pain. "No, this can't be!" Lee shouted, but Michelle never heard his plea.

"Bahamut, finish it!" Bahamut complied with the nod of his head. He roared loudly. A red and gold energy ball formed in his mouth, which he shot down at the stunned Galleon. Bahamut shot two more times before the lightning tightened around Galleon. His cries of pain were sickening to hear and Lee collapsed in the agony of it all. He knew he lost, and the worst part of it was, he knew he had lost his Galleon.

"Galleon!" He shouted, but just as the words left his mouth Galleon disappeared in a bright flash. "No! Galleon!" Lee ran over to his blade once it stopped spinning. He tried to pick it up, but it just disintegrated in his hand. He looked all over for the chip that held his bitbeast, but he didn't find it anywhere.

Michelle collapsed to her knees and gasped for breath. The unity of Bahamut and her disappeared as soon as the battle was won. She looked up into the sky then over at Lee. "If it gives to any comfort… Galleon is not gone." She took a deep breath and rose gingerly to her feet. "He is merely waiting to be obtained again."

"I bet you mean obtained by you right? I heard about what happened to Zeo and Robert. You were the one who took their bitbeasts weren't you?" Lee too rose to his feet. His teammates, having been quiet the entire battle, walked up to his side and stood firm next to him. "You have no right to do such a thing to others."

"No right?" Michelle mocked and laughed. "No right? You think I do this because I want to?" The White Tigers had no idea what she was talking about and before they could ask Michelle was gone.

"Why that little-" Lee then collapsed to the ground as well.

§§

Michelle returned to the park like they agreed, but Amara wasn't there. She collapsed to her knees, holding her injured side and gasping for breath. "Bahamut… Please… Go find Amara…"

"_But Michelle. I can't leave you alone out here!" _Bahamut argued, but when Michelle fell to the ground unconscious he knew he didn't have much time. _"Hold on, M'lady." _Bahamut left his blade and flew off. _"She must be at the stadium." _He took a look back at the area where Michelle lay helpless. _"She better be. If she's not Michelle's a goner and frankly, so am I." _

§§

"Ryo, what's this?" The voice was a female's. It was sharp and cold, like it was rimmed in ice.

"Wolborg," came the reply. Amara figured it was Ryo.

"Well, obviously." This voice was a male's. It held the same tone as Ryo's but dipped in more malice. "But why is it here?"

"Well, to lure-"

_"M'lady!" _Tiamat yelled.

_"Damn it Tiamat! You made me miss the most important part."_

_"No doubt you already knew what he was going to say, but there's more important matters to attend to. Bahamut's nearby and in terrible condition. He's barely audible."_

_"W-what?" _Amara ran away from the locker room and down the hall. _"Where is he?"_

_"Outside, behind the stadium."_

Amara followed Tiamat's directions to a small area behind the arena. There she saw Bahamut. He was barely visible and obviously seriously injured. His wings were torn and he was forced to stand upon the ground. His scales were dull and some were even missing. His eyes lost most of their potency and seemed to stare off into nothing. "Bahamut?"

"M'lady, Michelle is at the park like you two agreed."

"Is she alright?" The words sounded so foolish even from to herself. Of course she wasn't okay. Bahamut wouldn't be like this if she was.

"She's unconscious, but in one piece. Don't delay, Amara." With that Bahamut faded away.

"What's going on?" Amara darted around to see the BladeBreakers right behind her. "We saw you running back here and followed."

"How ironic…" Amara thought with a smirk. "I don't have any time."

She ran past them, but Rei caught her arm. "It's Michelle isn't it?" The look in his eyes even broke Amara's heart.

"In the park. Follow me." Amara ran off as soon as Rei let her go.

§§

"Michelle wake up. You've been through worse than this. Damn you, Michelle! Wake up!"

Michelle felt the hard sting of a punch on her cheek.

"Amara ! Are you trying to make things worse!" Michelle recognized the voice immediately, Tyson.

"Works every time…" Michelle murmured with a groan. She opened her eye and, to her surprise, saw everyone there.

"Give her some air for goodness sake," Kai ordered and everyone but Amara obliged.

"You fool," Amara said coldly. "You're lucky Mannix anticipated your actions."

Michelle forced herself to sit up, but was nearly knocked over again when Amara threw a small container at her. "I did my job didn't I?"

"Yeah and almost got yourself killed in the process," Amara scoffed.

"Not anything you haven't done before," Michelle countered. "You'll most likely be doing it again soon anyway."

"Then we can only hope that 'O resourceful Mannix' has everything we need." Amara paused for a second and snorted. "This is stupid. Honestly, Michelle, why are we even doing this?"

"He'll probably kill us later anyway," Michelle agreed.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but…" The duo then remembered that the BladeBreakers were standing right there.

"Why did you have to bring them here?" Michelle muttered quietly to Amara while she helped her up.

"I didn't have a choice. They just popped out of nowhere, like they usually do, and followed me."

"Well, isn't that just peachy."

Amara glanced at Michelle funny after she said that. "Please don't say that again. It's kinda scary…"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:_ Hey all, new chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. Kinda at a brick wall at the moment... heh... Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Pirate Shores tournament right here on the coast of New York." The DJ, wearing his traditional black bandana and black and red outfit, rose his arms up for cheers and he got it. The crowd yelled loudly and he ended up quieting them again. "Let me introduce the teams. Here on my right stand the reigning world champs, the BladeBreakers!" Everyone cheered but was forced silent again. "Standing next to them are, our home town, All Stars!" The DJ waited for the crowd to settle before continuing. "And the Blitzkrieg boys are here today as well!" Tyson looked over at Tala and noted that he didn't seem himself, but thought nothing of it.

The DJ announced a few more teams, ones that no one really heard of until now. There were the Renegades, an all girl team it looked to be, the Tyrants, the team from a previous tournament, the Rejects, all punk guys it seemed, and the Celestials, two guys and two girls. "These teams may be unknown to you know, but just wait. They're making their way to the top!"

"Huh?" The DJ looked over at the attendant as he handed him an envelope. He nodded his thanks before opening it. He took out the paper and read it through before announcing it. "I regret to announce that the Majestics aren't going to be participating as previously planned." The crowd erupted in whispers and Max poked Tyson.

"'They're not going to be here?'" He mimicked. "I wonder why."

Tyson merely shrugged. "I don't know either. That's not like them though."

"I know, and it kinda scares me."

"And it seems that the White Tiger team has not yet arrived." The DJ voiced soon afterwards.

Everyone turned to look at Rei, but he merely shrugged. "They must be running late."

"That's not like them though," Kai stated, not knowing that Tyson had said the exact phrase a few moments before.

"Yeah, and neither are the Majestics missing a tournament. It all seems fishy to me," Kenny said and the others agreed.

"Enough of the bad news. Let's get on to how this tournament is going to work. Each team will split up and it's members find a partner, unless they only have two players. One set of players will be put in the 'A' bracket while the other group will be put into the 'B' bracket. The winners of the 'A' bracket will face off against the winners of the 'B' bracket to find out the true champions. But," the DJ began before the crowd could do anything. "there's two wild card teams that will show up in both brackets. May I introduce to you the two members, Ryo and Lexi, of the Dragon Lords!" The DJ pointed over towards a boy and a girl entering the stadium. The boy had reddish-brown hair, like Michelle's, that was spiked up into the air. His red eyes glowered at anyone he came in eye contact with. He wore a cloak, again like Amara and Michelle, which made his appearance look even more suspicious. His partner had blondish-blue tinted hair that was thrown up into a messy bun and flopped idly behind her. Her eyes were cloudy blue, but seemed to pierce through anything and everyone. Her cloak matched that of her partners and they both walked to the center to join the other teams.

"And I thought Amara and Michelle were scary," Kenny voiced.

"They are," Hillary added and the other BladeBreakers smirked.

"And here's the other wild card team, the Black Wings!" The crowd turned towards the locker room to see the duo walk out. They both wore their traditional cloaks and stood near Lexi and Ryo. As the DJ announced their names the two wild card teams glowered at each other.

"You'll pay for every sin you ever made, _Corrupts_," Lexi threatened.

"And you'll pay for every stupid remark that you've voiced, _Dragon Lord_." Amara spat, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

It was obvious that Lexi was going to retaliate, but Ryo held out his hand for her to be quiet. "We'll settle our differences in the dish. And trust me, neither of you will survive."

"Is that all you guys can do now?" Michelle mocked as the DJ stopped his announcements and the Dragon Lords left. "Make threats and never be able to carry them out?"

"We beat you once!" Lexi retorted, darting around to face the Corrupts. "We can easily do it again.

"You had everyone then and now it's only you two. If I remember correctly, we almost won," Amara scoffed.

Ryo held Lexi back and they walked out of the arena.

"Okay, well… It seems there's already some rivalry between some of the contestants. Save it for the dish though. We don't want any mishaps," the DJ warned.

Lexi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we'll save it for the dish alright. The dish of our choosing that is." Ryo smirked, and agreed.

"You guys sure made a scene."

Lexi and Ryo looked up to see their other partner, Artemis, standing with one hand on his hip. His hair was blonde and spiked, just a little shorter than Ryo's. His eyes were an amber color, matching the amber bandana across his upper arm. "You're not suppose to draw attention to yourself. Now they know who you are."

"They've always known who we were, Artemis," Ryo replied with a small hint of ridicule in his voice.

"True, obviously they have. But now they know that Lexi is hotheaded and you are quiet and sinister," Artemis explained.

Lexi merely snorted. "Let them know. We'll crush them like we did so long ago."

"Don't be so confident in your abilities, Lexi. That will only get you killed." With that said Artemis turned and left them, Ryo following close behind.

Lexi scowled at them before turning around and looking back over at the Corrupts. They were over by the BladeBreakers, talking. She spat on the floor and rubbed her shoe over it. "Just you wait."

"I take it that you guys know each other?" Max observed, noting the threats that were exchanged between the Black Wings and the Dragon Lords.

"We'd rather not talk about such relations," Amara replied simply and Max merely shrugged.

"Just askin'"

§§

"Rei!" Mariah ran over towards the BladeBreakers as they exited the arena. Her arm waved wildly in the air, trying to grab their attention. She stopped right before the team to catch her breath. "Did we miss the announcements?"

"Yeah," Rei responded and looked over her shoulder, trying to find the rest of the team. "Where've you been?"

"We got caught up in Europe." Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the mention of the delay and everyone turned to one another.

"What do you mean 'caught up'? What happened?" Kenny asked.

"We ran into-"

"Someone took Galleon." Rei looked behind Mariah to see Kevin supporting Lee and Gary off to the side.

"What do you mean someone took Galleon?" Tyson asked Kevin, bidding him to continue.

"We were lost, trying to find our plane when Lee here got dragged into a battle," Kevin explained.

"Well, bring him inside," Max offered. "He obviously needs to sit down and rest."

The White Tigers obliged and supported Lee inside. He looked worse for wear. He could barely stand on his own and his breathing still came in short gasps.

"How long ago was this battle?" Kenny asked.

"A while ago actually. We're surprised that he hasn't recovered yet either," Mariah said with a small sigh. She looked over at her captain, sitting on the bench in their locker room, and hung her head low. "We're thinking it's 'cause Galleon's gone."

"Yeah, back to that, do you remember who took Galleon?" Hillary asked, taking a seat across from the White Tigers.

"There you guys are." Amara and Michelle walked past the locker room door and stepped in the doorway. "We've been looking for you," Amara said.

"She did!" Everyone looked toward Lee when he spoke. Mostly out of surprise but also to see who he was pointing at. It was straight at Michelle.

"What do you mean? Michelle's been with us the whole-" Tyson stopped mid-sentence when he remembered the time in the park. He then too looked suspiciously at Michelle. The Black Wing was careful to show no outward signs of emotion as she stepped further into the locker room to face Lee and the White Tigers.

"Yes! I know it was you!" Kevin shouted and lunged at Michelle. Michelle held her ground and took Kevin's oncoming punch stoically. "You deserved that, demon."

Michelle managed a grimace at the insult, and turned back to the White Tigers. "I did what had to be done."

"So you admit it!" Mariah pronounced, pointing an accusing finger at the Elemental.

"But why, Michelle?" Max asked, stepping between the White Tigers and the Black Wing.

"You know each other?" Gary asked, looking at Max and Michelle questionably.

"We thought they were our friends," Hillary scoffed.

"First Zeo and now Lee? Don't tell me you took Robert's too! Is that why they're not here?" Tyson yelled, ready to throw a punch at Michelle too.

"We did what must be done." Everyone turned to Amara as she walked into the room and stood next to her comrade.

"I don't care about when, where or who. All I care about is why," Kai spoke coldly and everyone turned to him. Max nodded and moved off to the side again.

"Yes, please enlighten us." The tone in Rei's voice caused everyone to shift over to him. All except Michelle; she kept her eyes away. She knew Rei was mad at her. It was quite obvious. His hands were clenched firmly at his sides and his eyes were narrowed very dangerously. "Why all of these secrets?"

"If we told you then they wouldn't be very good secrets not would they?" Amara scoffed, surprised at her own tone.

Even though her outward appearance didn't support it, Michelle's voice came out strong. "Now is not the right time."

"Damn it, Michelle!" Rei shouted, surprising everyone with his choice of language. "Now is never the time, but now you're not making the decision, we are. Now is the perfect time. Explain."

"No." Michelle's reply came swift and confidently, despite her feelings inside.

"Why you little-" Tyson began, but Kai held him back. "Wha- Kai!" Tyson pulled away from his teammate as soon as he heard the sound of another punch. He looked back over at the Black Wings and saw that Rei was the one who threw the punch at Michelle. By the sound of it, Tyson concluded, it hit Michelle squarely on the right cheek.

Everyone gasped and fell silent.

Rei's fists shook at his sides as he stared at the floor. "I'm tired of this." Michelle kept her face averted. "I'm tired of this!" Rei repeated louder. "At first I saw you as a friend, even though nobody else trusted you. Then, after the incident with Zeo, I didn't know what to think. I mean why would a friend of mine attack another friend deliberately? I realize that Amara was the one that did the deed, but you were both involved," Rei added. "But then the encounter on the train, and with what happened to you, I was scared. I had forgotten all about Zeo and Cerberus. When you got better, I finally began to call you a friend again. And now… this." His fists began to shake uncontrollably. "I value friendship more than anything else, Michelle. But I guess that's something that doesn't flow through the heart of a Corrupt, …a killer."

Everyone held their breath, especially the BladeBreakers. Amara turned her head away, trying to mask her own pain, but not being able to.

"Maybe you're right," Rei continued softly. "Maybe now isn't the right time and as far as I'm concerned, it can never come." Rei finally looked up at Michelle, although she didn't match his gaze. "Anyone who hurts any one of my friends is my enemy. I'm not warning you Michelle, I'm threatening you. Now go; get out of my sight. Go put pain into someone else's life. Go do what you do best."

No one spoke for a long moment. Michelle broke the stillness by turning to look at Rei. Her eyes weren't harsh, but soft and full of pain. They matched sights for another long moment before Michelle too broke that and left the room. Amara waited a few seconds, locking gazes with Kai. They shared the same thoughts, it seemed, but Amara didn't wait around, she had to catch Michelle.

"Rei, that was a little-" Mariah began.

"Just leave me alone," Rei interrupted and left the room, turning the opposite way of the duo.

Amara caught up to Michelle and whirled her around by the arm to face her. For some reason she just wanted to yell at her comrade, to scream and tell her to retaliate against Rei. But all thoughts of anger vanished with Michelle's one look.

Tears rimmed her eyes and one could tell that she was trying desperately to hide them. She chuckled, or something that sounded like a laugh and sob combined. "Emotions, things that only make one weak… And tears belong to the weakest one." One of her tears trickled down her cheek and Amara noticed that she didn't bother to wipe it away. "Yes… the weakest one." At that moment she turned and walked away.

Amara stood still, anchored in her spot. _"Why are we doing this, Tiamat? Is a mere premonition, a hunch, worth all of this?"_

_"We must follow orders," _Tiamat said at length.

Amara laughed mockingly, _"Orders. Because that's all we can do now is it? Follow orders and wait?" _She looked down the darkening hallway. "But like I said before," she whispered. "is it worth it?"


	8. Abandonment Notice

_**Author's Note**_

So, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm really sorry about that, my friends, but don't have a good enough reason to give you, so I'll just stick with that; I'm sorry. Recently, I have rewatched the first season of Beyblade and have had huge inspiration for it, but instead of continuing this story, I came up with a new idea. I posted the story just today (March 2, 2012) called Masquerade in Chains. I do hope you all will check it out and—again—I am terribly sorry I abandoned this story. Thank you all for reading it and enjoying the tale, but I don't think I'll ever get a chance to finish it like I had wanted.

Thank you for all your support,

_Strata_


End file.
